Crimson Violet
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: Sakura and the rest are in high school and soon will be grown up. But how much longer can Tomoyo continue to hide her deep affection for Sakura. YURI! Sakura/Tomoyo. Please Review, NO flames. I've changed the rating to M due to upcoming lemon chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sakura cheerfully roller bladed to high school. She was in 11th grade, her and Tomoyo were both 17. But they truly didn't look different at all, just taller.

Tomoyo was waiting for Sakura at the school. "Sakura-chan!", called Tomoyo happily. "Tomoyo-chan!", smiled Sakura.

She roller bladed over to her delicate best friend. Tomoyo smiled, her pale skin looking nearly as white as beautiful snow, her violet blue eyes sparkled in the basking sunlight. She wore her high school uniform. She seemed to look more delicate than when they were children.

Sakura's mind traveled, Tomoyo truly was beautiful. Like an angel with long black hair and beautiful angelic wings. Sakura wouldn't be surprised she would be voted the most beautiful girl in the school.

No, more like in the country. She didn't understand why Tomoyo denied all the boys who asked her out. Her beauty caused her to be asked out starting when they turned 14.

But she turned down every guy. Whenever Sakura asked her why, Tomoyo merely replied she wasn't ready for romance yet and wanted to focus on her studies.

Tomoyo was planning to become a Film Shooter and a Clothes designer, two things she was truly amazing at.

She also planned to go to college for it, Sakura didn't have plans for college, she didn't really have a big job dream.

Her thing was she wanted a family, but also she was planning to work at a cafe. "Good morning Tomoyo-chan", smiled Sakura.

"Good morning to you Sakura-chan", said Tomoyo giving a warm gentle smile. The two girls walked to class.

"Did you get any new letters from Li-kun?", asked Tomoyo. "No...he's pretty busy in Hong Kong, training with his sword plus his mom made him get a job at Bird Street", replied Sakura.

"They're rich though, why would she give Li-kun a job like that?", asked Tomoyo. "Syaoran told me it's because his mom wants him to start being more responsible, so he's got the job of feeding and caring for all the birds on bird street", explained Sakura.

Tomoyo watched the brunette as she spoke, her eyelids a bit lowered like she was dreamy, a mellow type of dreamy.

"Tomoyo-chan, I have an idea!", said Sakura then. Tomoyo looked at her. "Why don't we have a sleepover tonight? We haven't had one in a while", said Sakura cheerfully.

Tomoyo smiled. "All right, that sounds like a good idea", smiled Tomoyo. Her innocent smile hid her true thoughts very well.

How long has this gone on...how much longer will it go on. 'As long as Sakura-chan is happy, I'm happy', Tomoyo's thoughts would repeat every day.

They would repeat every hour, every minute, every second in her brain. Sakura loved Syaoran, even though he was all the way in Hong Kong.

Tomoyo was always happy for Sakura, but inside her deep romantic feelings for Sakura never left her. And now that they were older, it was becoming harder and harder to force a smile.

This was the true reason Tomoyo denied all those boys. She would be even more unhappy if with any of them.

The only one she could truly love was Sakura and only Sakura. "Tomoyo-chan?", asked Sakura breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes?", asked Tomoyo softly. "Are you all right? You were very quiet", said Sakura worriedly. "No, I'm okay. Just thinking", replied Tomoyo smiling.

They got through the busy day, and Tomoyo anxiously waited at her home for Sakura to arrive. Sonomi walked over.

"Tomoyo", she said. "Yes mother?", asked Tomoyo. "Tomoyo...is Sakura-chan still with that Chinese boy?", asked Sonomi.

"Yes, and she's happy. As long as Sakura-chan is happy, I'm happy", replied Tomoyo with a smile. Sonomi didn't smile back, she looked worried.

Before they could continue, Sakura walked up. "Sakura-chan!", smiled Tomoyo. The two girls walked up to Tomoyo's beautiful bedroom.

"Mom is bringing us up cake in a bit", said Tomoyo softly. "Okay", smiled Sakura. She set her bag down and looked around the room to this day still admiring it.

Sakura then saw Tomoyo's theatre room. "I still watch all the videos of you, because afterall Sakura-chan, you're ultra cute", said Tomoyo.

Sakura blushed embarrassed. "Where's Kero-chan?", asked Tomoyo blinking suddenly. "Oh he's at home, he had a slice of dad's pudding cake and is passed out", replied Sakura.

"Just what we would expect for Kero-chan", smiled Tomoyo. They suddenly heard Sonomi yelling downstairs.

Sakura blinked, it sounded like she was arguing with someone on the phone. "No you are NOT allowed to see her! I must have told you this three times this week!", yelled Sonomi.

"What's that about?", asked Sakura. Tomoyo's smile faded, she sat down. "My...father has been calling", she said simply.

"Eh!?", cried Sakura shocked. She never really asked about Tomoyo's father, all she knew was he left a long time ago.

"He...he called my mom three times this week. He keeps saying he wants to just see me. But...that can't be true", said Tomoyo.

"Why wouldn't he want to see you?", asked Sakura worriedly. "Father left because of me...", replied Tomoyo shakily.

"Why would he do such a thing?!", cried Sakura. "When I was born, I was very weak at birth, he figured I wouldn't live passed a year like the doctor also thought, he told my mom he didn't want to stay with her if she could only have weak children", explained Tomoyo.

"That's horrible", cried Sakura. "I still am weak...I struggle in gym class plus I can't swim too well either", said Tomoyo.

"Don't say that!", yelled Sakura suddenly. Tomoyo blinked and looked up at her friend, Sakura's emerald eyes starred back.

"Tomoyo-chan, it doesn't matter if you're not good in gym or swimming! You're strong to me! You're perfect how you are! Don't ever put yourself down like that!", cried Sakura.

"Sakura-chan...", said Tomoyo touched, her heart ached. "If your dad thinks bad of you, then he's nothing but a jerk", said Sakura.

She sat by Tomoyo. Sakura blushed, she slowly stroked Tomoyo's hair. Tomoyo's heart raced in her chest, against her breast.

"Remember when we used to brush each other's hair?", asked Sakura, she pulled a hairbrush out and started to gently brush Tomoyo's long beautiful black hair.

Tomoyo blushed softly, feeling Sakura's gentle touch in her hair. "Tomoyo-chan...will you also become a singer one day? You have a beautiful voice", said Sakura.

"No, I like to keep that to myself and my loved ones", replied Tomoyo softly. Sakura tilted her head slightly but shrugged as she continued to brush Tomoyo's hair.

She inhaled the lovely scent of lavender in Tomoyo's hair from her conditioner, she also had a sweet smelling perfume on.

Tomoyo sighed softly relaxing.

By later at night, the two girls were in Tomoyo's bed. "Sakura-chan...", began Tomoyo. "Hm?", asked Sakura.

Tomoyo turned on her other side to face Sakura. Sakura blinked looking into her violet eyes. Tomoyo bit her lip and suddenly wrapped her arms around Sakura.

Her hands on Sakura's back, her chest pressed into Sakura's, her face buried in Sakura's neck. "Tomoyo-chan?", asked Sakura taken aback.

"I...I'm sorry. I just really love you Sakura-chan", said Tomoyo, she slightly whimpered. "Tomoyo-chan, I love you too", smiled Sakura, thinking of it in a friendship way. Tomoyo fell quiet and stayed in Sakura's arms.

'Why...why can't you understand', thought Tomoyo softly. She wanted Sakura to be happy, but her own heart seemed to ache more than ever this passed year.

The two girls fell asleep cuddling, awaiting a new day.


	2. Pool

**Author's Note: I'm gonna start using Japanese words mixed in. Here's a translation:**

**Artigato: Thank You**

**Gomani Sai: I'm sorry**

**Hai: Ok or Yes**

**Ohayo: Good morning**

**Demo: But**

"Sakura! Sakura!", whined Kero. It was a very hot summer day, the heat was so hazed if you focused enough you could see it in the air.

The sun was bright and boiling. "Kero-chan for the last time you can't come!", said Sakura. She packed her swimsuit and other things.

Her, Tomoyo and her friends were going to the indoor Pool. Plus they were meeting Meilin and Syaoran there who returned from Hong Kong for Summer vacation.

"But why?!", whined Kero. "Because of what happened last time I brought you", snapped Sakura zippering her bag.

Kero pondered on the memory. He remembered sneaking in Sakura's swimsuit bag in the lockers, and was able to eat Cream soda. Sakura was only 11 to 12 back then.

"I just remember I was able to get Cream soda", he said innocently. "You stole MY cream soda Kero-chan! And almost blew our cover!", yelled Sakura.

"Come on, you're killing me!", whined Kero. "Look Kero-chan, I know it is hot here. Dad is on a business trip and Big Brother is in college, so you can go down in the air conditioning. There's juice in the fridge", said Sakura.

"How long has your brother been in college now? You're 17 and he was your age when you were capturing the Clow cards", said Kero.

"He's studying to become a vet. He became fond of the penguins when he worked at that place back then. So he's going to become a Zoo vet but that takes even longer than pet vet", explained Sakura.

"I'll be home later this afternoon Kero-chan", said Sakura. She left the house. Kero sat in the window watching her meet Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko outside.

Kero whined and lay on his back. "THIS ISN'T FAIR! I WANT CREAM SODA!", he wailed.

Sakura and the rest arrived at the Pool. "Sakura-chan, are you done changing?", asked Tomoyo, they were in the locker room.

"Hoe...! I can't get it untwisted!", admitted Sakura. Tomoyo giggled, Sakura was so cute. Tomoyo walked in but she couldn't fight a blush.

Sakura stood in her two piece pink bathing suit. But the top was off her and the straps were twisted. Tomoyo turned redder seeing Sakura's chest, she was a C cup.

Tomoyo was acutally just a B. Tomoyo shook her head quickly and helped Sakura. "There now it's not twisted", said Tomoyo.

"Artigato Tomoyo-chan", smiled Sakura. Tomoyo smiled hiding her blush. "I'm so excited! Syaoran-kun and Meilin-chan will be here soon", smiled Sakura.

She looked so happy. Tomoyo studied her intensely, Sakura had such a brightness around her, she was so happy and full of cheerfulness, so happy to see her boyfriend again.

Tomoyo looked down for a second...if only she could make Sakura smile like that. If she went away for a long time, would Sakura be this happy to see her?

Tomoyo shook her head trying to block bitter or jealous thoughts out. "As long as Sakura's happy, I'm happy", she kept thinking in her mind.

"Tomoyo-chan?", asked Sakura concerned. "Oh, it's nothing", said Tomoyo. "Kinomoto-san!", called a familiar voice.

"Meilin-chan!", smiled Sakura happily. Meilin stood there in a blue swimsuit, Syaoran appeared. "Syaoran-kun!", cried Sakura.

She dashed over and threw her arms around Syaoran and kissed him. Tomoyo felt her heart begin to ache.

"Sakura, it's been so long", smiled Syaoran. "How are you Daidoji-san?", asked Meilin. Tomoyo smiled. "I'm good", she said.

Soon the group went to the pool. Sakura, Chiharu and Meilin went on the pool slide. Syaoran and Yamzaki swam long distance.

Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Tomoyo swam as well. "So Tomoyo-chan is going to college to be a designer and a film recorder", said Naoko.

"I'm going to work at Twin Bells plush shop", said Chiharu. "So Chiharu-chan isn't going to college with us?", asked Tomoyo.

'Sadly no but we'll still see each other", said Chiharu. "Naoko, you?", asked Rika. "I'm going to be a horror author, so I'm going to college for writing", replied Naoko.

"No surprise there", smiled Tomoyo. "Rika-chan?", asked Tomoyo. "I'm going to be an Artist", replied Rika.

"It's too bad Sakura-chan isn't going to college, she'll see Chiharu-chan more than us", said Naoko. Rika, Chiharu and Tomoyo nodded.

Tomoyo looked in the pool to see Sakura just fly out of the slide, Syaoran caught her in the pool. He held her in his arms and spun her playfully.

Sakura laughed cutely. "Syaoran-kun! I'm getting dizzy!", she giggled. Tomoyo watched with a pained look.

"Tomoyo-chan, where's your video camera?", asked Chiharu. "Oh..it broke", lied Tomoyo. She actually forgot to bring it for the first time in her life.

Tomoyo looked down and she got up. "I'm going to get a drink", she said. "Hai", said Rika. Tomoyo walked to the parlor.

She saw Yukito still worked there. "What would you like?", he asked smiling. "A lemonade please", said Tomoyo.

"I'll have a cream soda", said Meilin suddenly behind her. Tomoyo blinked seeing her. Meilin smiled kindly. "I thought you'd order the cream soda too, Kinomoto told me it was amazing", said Meilin.

"I needed something more refreshing rather than sweet", replied Tomoyo softly. The two sat and enjoyed their drinks.

"So, what's wrong?", asked Meilin. Tomoyo looking up after sipping her lemonade. "Up?", she asked. "Don't play dumb Daidoji-san, I'm not dense like Kinomoto-san", said Meilin.

Tomoyo blinked weakly. "No video camera, you look sad and you're not even having cream soda", said Meilin.

Tomoyo sighed softly. "Meilin-chan...", she started. "Let me guess. You love Kinomoto?", said Meilin. Tomoyo made a sound of surprise, like a tiny squeak.

But she nodded. "I could tell you always liked her. You always followed her around with that camera. Plus you looked at her with such...desire", said Meilin.

"Hai...", replied Tomoyo softly. "So how about we break those two up?", asked Meilin suddenly looking evil in a playful way.

"Nani?!", cried Tomoyo. "Come on you're unhappy Daidoji-san", said Meilin. "No, we can't break them up Meilin-chan! Sakura-chan is happy...and as long as she's happy...", began Tomoyo.

"As long as she's happy you're happy right?", interrupted Meilin. Tomoyo looked at her. She was starting to think Meilin was reading her mind.

"Daidoji-san, stop lying to yourself. You're not happy. I'm shocked even dense Kinomoto hasn't noticed", said Meilin.

"Demo...I just want Sakura-chan to be happy", said Tomoyo. "That's a horrible burden on you though", said Meilin concerned.

Before they would continue, Syaoran, Sakura and the three other girls walked over. They all had ordered cream soda.

"Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan!", said Sakura happily. Syaoran had a Coke instead of cream soda since cream soda gave him brain freeze for some reason.

"I must say this is a nice place", said Meilin. Sakura smiled and sat in between Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Where are you and Meilin-chan staying Syaoran-kun?", asked Sakura.

"We're staying with Wei again", replied Syaoran. "Maybe you could spend the night at my place sometime", blushed Sakura.

Syaoran turned red. Tomoyo watched the two, she looked away feeling her heart ache more and more. "Tomoyo-chan?", asked Sakura.

"Oh, it's nothing", said Tomoyo masking her sorrow with a bright smile.


	3. Tragedy

"Sheesh! You would think we were still in Hong kong!", ranted Meilin. It was a steaming hot summer afternoon. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin were going to the zoo.

"It has been hotter here in Japan more than normal", said Tomoyo. "I can't wait to get there! I heard they have a new animal!", said Sakura cheerfully skipping ahead.

"What's the new animal?", asked Syaoran curiously. "It's a Bobcat", replied Sakura happily. "The zoo hasn't had one before, only tigers and lions", said Sakura.

"Don't they also have a black panther?", asked Meilin. "Hai", replied Sakura. As they walked in the sizzling heat, Tomoyo slowed down.

"Are you all right Daidouji-san?", asked Meilin. "Tomoyo-chan?", asked Sakura worriedly. "I'm all right, just a bit out of breath", admitted Tomoyo.

The heat was very extreme. "Maybe we should rest, the zoo will be opened for 7 more hours", said Syaoran.

"Hai", said Sakura. She sat by Tomoyo on the bench under the shade. She noticed Tomoyo's pale delicate skin on her face was a bit red.

"Tomoyo-chan, if the heat is too much we'll walk you home or go to the pool instead", said Sakura worriedly, her emerald eyes watching her delicate friend worriedly.

"No, I'll be all right Sakura-chan once I rest", said Tomoyo softly. "Hey! I know!", said Meilin suddenly. "Hoe?", asked Sakura jumping a little.

"There's ice cream right over there, I'll get some for Daidouji-san and us", said Meilin. "Artigato Meilin-chan", said Tomoyo.

Sakura noticed Syaoran help Meilin, she smiled knowing he was giving Sakura time with her best friend. 'Artigato Syaoran-kun', she thought.

"Tomoyo-chan, listen. After the zoo I want you to come by my house", smiled Sakura. "Hai...but how come?", asked Tomoyo softly panting.

"You'll see", smiled Sakura. Meilin came back over with Syaoran. Tomoyo had vanilla ice cream, it felt refreshing on her dry throat.

Sakura had strawberry while Syaoran had chocolate. Meilin had a chocolate chip mint. "Kero-chan will kill me if he knew about this", mumbled Sakura.

"Where is the plush toy?", asked Meilin. "He said he wanted to speak to Yue about something", admitted Sakura.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "Why?", he asked. "Kero-chan didn't say...but he said it was nothing to worry about", replied Sakura.

"Usually they only talk in that way if something's wrong", said Syaoran worriedly. "How could something be wrong though? You caught all those Clow cards, turned them into Sakura cards and even found The Hope card", said Meilin.

"And that all happened when we were all 12 years old, it's been years", said Tomoyo. Syaoran was quiet. "Syaoran, did you see anything?", asked Sakura.

"Nothing pacific, but mother was acting strange not too long ago", replied Syaoran. "Strange?", asked Sakura.

Meilin was listening to the conversation her ice cream started to melt, she panicked and quick shoved it in her mouth including the cone.

"I can't say for sure, but...in her last letter to me, at the end by her name there was Chinese kanji telling me "Be careful", explained Syaoran while Meilin squealed in the back from brain freeze.

After a while they finally made it to the zoo. They saw the lions, elephants, wolves, monkeys, gyraffe, tigers, rhino, meerkats, the black panther, the camel, the birds and a moose.

"There's the bobcat!", cried Sakura excitedly. Sure enough in an exhibit was a bobcat, and right by her were bobcat kittens.

"Kawaii!", cried Sakura. "They must have brought a pregnant bobcat here from the wild if there's kittens already", said Tomoyo gently.

She watched Sakura, she looked so happy and cute seeing the wild cats. Syaoran had his arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders.

Tomoyo's smile faded slightly. "Oh look! It's those sloths!", said Syaoran suddenly excited. Ever since Yamazaki pretty much lied to him about sloth behavior, Syaoran has been obsessed with them.

"You think we should just tell him it was a lie?", asked Tomoyo. "After all these years? Hell no! I love watching him make a fool of himself", said Meilin.

"That was a lie?", asked Sakura clueless. Meilin facepalmed at Sakura's intense denseness. "Six years later and they both still believe Yamazaki", she said.

While Syaoran studied the sloth, which remained still on a branch, Meilin went to look at the owls. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at the polar bears.

"Polar bears are so neat!", said Sakura happily. "We did a report on them when we were 13", remembered Tomoyo. "Hai, but yours was better", said Sakura.

Tomoyo blushed. "No Sakura-chan, yours was much better", she said. "That's not true Tomoyo-chan, you're so much smarter than me and very pretty", said Sakura smiling.

Tomoyo blushed even more while Sakura smiled brightly. Tomoyo looked down and suddenly took Sakura's hands.

"Tomoyo-chan?", asked Sakura, this wasn't the first time Tomoyo did sudden moves like this. "Artigato Sakura-chan, I needed to hear that", she said softly. "Hoe..?", asked Sakura. "Never mind", said Tomoyo softly, she let go of Sakura's hands.

They soon left the zoo, and headed for home. Syaoran and Meilin went to Wei's while Sakura and Tomoyo went to Sakura's home.

Sakura led Tomoyo to the backyard. Tomoyo was in deep thought. She kept remembering what Meilin said back at the pool a few days ago.

This told her that Meilin still loved Syaoran as well. It was so complicated. Sakura loved Syaoran, Syaoran loved Sakura, they were both crazy for Yukito.

Tomoyo loves Sakura, Meilin loves Syaoran. Tomoyo never felt anything for Meilin while Meilin never felt anything for Tomoyo.

Tomoyo closed her eyes for a moment, she pictured Sakura in her mind and only Sakura. Sakura was wearing her winter school uniform.

The background was at first a bright glowing white. Sakura turned around and smiled at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan!", she said happily.

Her brown short cute hair blew in an invisible breeze along with cherry blossoms surrounding her. The background turns to a Sakura tree and greenery.

In the day dream, Tomoyo was standing under the Sakura tree and Sakura was running up to her, not noticing Yukito or Syaoran.

She just saw Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden blast of cold water spraying her face. Tomoyo squealed and blinked.

Sakura stood them smiling holding the hose. "The heat was getting to you, right?", she asked smiling. Tomoyo smiled and then giggled.

The two girls chased each other with the hose like they were 10 again.

"I'm soaked!", said Sakura. Tomoyo giggled. Suddenly, they saw Chiharu and Yamazaki running over. "Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!", cried Chiharu suddenly.

She looked terrified. "Chiharu-chan?", asked Sakura worriedly. Sakura and Tomoyo abandoned the hose and ran over to their friends.

"What's wrong?", asked Tomoyo. "It's...It's...", began Chiharu shakily tears in her eyes. "What happened?!", cried Sakura fearfully.

Chiharu broke down in Yamazaki's arms. "It's Rika-chan", he said as he rubbed Chiharu's back. "Rika-chan? What happened?", asked Sakura.

"She...was found in her home. We went to visit her with Naoko-chan and...", said Yamazaki shakily.

"And?!", cried Sakura. Yamazaki looked like he was struggling to tell this to Sakura, he led the girls to Rika's home.

There they saw police cars and an ambulance. "Rika-chan! Where's Rika-chan?!", cried Sakura fearfully.

Tomoyo saw something Sakura didn't, they were wheeling a stretcher out with a body bag. "Sakura-chan...", said Tomoyo very shakily.

Sakura looked and she suddenly felt her heart sink, she got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "The doctors think it was a suicide...she slit her throat with a knife...", said Yamazki, at this Chiharu wailed more.

"Why...?!", cried Sakura in shock, her whole body shook. Rika was such a good friend of hers..she seemed so happy.

Why would she kill herself? "Sakura-chan", cried Tomoyo also in tears. Sakura broke down sobbing and hugged Tomoyo who held her.

"Why Tomoyo-chan?!", sobbed Sakura. Tomoyo rubbed her back, voiceless knowing there was no strong enough word to comfort the saddened brunette.

The sounds on the street were crying from Sakura, Naoko and Chiharu and the ambulance sirens.

On the other side of town, Keroberos and Yue were talking. "You're out of your mind Keroberos, there are no more clow cards", said Yue.

"You know I'm not talking about any normal clow card Yue", snarled Keroberos, his golden eyes intense.

"THAT card was destroyed by Clow himself, we saw it burn. You're just paranoid", said Yue. "I'm not being paranoid! I...", began the lion beast.

He then saw a whole bowl of cookies. "Sweets!", the noble powerful looking beast changed looking like a big glutton lion.

He began eating the cookies. Yue looked annoyed.


	4. The Spell Card

Sakura petals fell onto the grass from the trees. The wind was breezing gently and it was a cloudy afternoon. A group of people were all in the Tomoeda Cemetery.

On the grave site was a coffin, a tombstone in the shape of an angel, flowers and a photo of Rika. Rika's parents, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Syaoran, Meilin, Mr. Terada, Sakura's father and brother, and Yukito were there.

"It just doesn't make sense...she was so happy", said Yukito. "There was no evidence of homicide or accidentally death", said Toya.

"Rika-chan...why?", said Sakura softly to herself. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Sakura from behind suddenly.

"Tomoyo-chan...", said Sakura shakily tears in her eyes. Tomoyo also had tears in her eyes but she wanted to comfort Sakura.

Syaoran watched the two girls. "The last time all of us at the same time saw Rika-chan was at the pool", said Yamazaiki.

"Yeah demo...I didn't see anything weird", said Syaoran. "It has to be a homicide! She wouldn't just off herself!", said Meilin.

"Meilin", said Syaoran not wanting Rika's parents to hear that. "And now we shall take a final moment of silence to reflect on the memories of Rika", said the priest.

Sakura sat by Syaoran on one of the benches while Tomoyo sat by Meilin. Sakura closed her eyes but suddenly she saw Rika's mother approach.

"Sakura-chan, Rika would have wanted you to have this", she said weakly. Sakura took the object, it was the heart with wings brooch she gave Rika so many years ago when they were 10.

Around the time when Sakura caught the Sword card. "Artigato", said Sakura weakly, she held the brooch close to her chest

Syaoran wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Tomoyo noticed the teacher, Mr. Tereda looked completely devastated, like he couldn't believe it.

Rika always had a cute crush on him when they were little. Tomoyo looked down tears in her eyes. Sakura remembered so much, she even remembered when they were 12, and she taught Rika how to swim.

Sakura's memories were suddenly pushed out, she felt something. Like a presence. Syaoran also felt it, he stood up as the funeral was ending.

"Syaoran...you felt it too?", asked Sakura. "Yeah...", he said. "Is it a Clow card?", asked Sakura, it seemed similer.

She couldn't believe she just asked that, they caught all the Clow cards including The Hope.

"No, this isn't a Clow Card. It feels...more dangerous", said Syaoran intensely. "It's coming from the Park", said Sakura.

They held hands and ran off, Tomoyo blinked noticing. "Where are they going?", asked Meilin. Tomoyo got up and followed.

Sakura and Syaoran ran to Penguin Park, the presence was very strong. "I don't like this feeling...", whimpered Sakura.

Her body shivered, the presence felt so dangerous, so threatening. "It's strongest by those woods", said Syaoran.

Sakura then saw the bushes rustling. "It's coming!", said Syaoran. Sakura pulled her key out.

"Key that hides the power of the Stars, show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE!", cried Sakura.

The key turned in a very long pink wand, a golden star at the top with long wings. Since she got older, her magic became stronger.

It looked like the same wand she used when Kero and Yue were inside the wand to transform the Light and Dark cards.

"Use an attack card!", said Syaoran. "THUNDER!", cried Sakura. The wolf beast appeared and the thunder shot at the bushes.

Suddenly, black vines emerged from the bushes and binded the Thunder card. "Nani!?", asked Syaoran. "SWORD!", cried Sakura.

Syaoran then pulled his sword out. They cut the binds releasing Thunder, who turned back into a card. "Thunder is a fearless card made by Clow Reed, for this thing to scare Thunder back into a card...", said Syaoran.

Suddenly, more black vines emerged and binded Sakura and Syaoran. "Sakura!", said Syaoran fearfully. Sakura screamed in fear trying to get lose.

"What is this?!", she cried. Suddenly, fire blasted the vines. "Hoe..?", asked Sakura weakly after dropping to the ground with Syaoran.

They then saw Keroberos fly over, his golden eyes more intense than usual. He roared like a lion and blasted fire again at the bushes, and after he did, the presence vanished.

"Kero-chan!", cried Sakura. Yue appeared behind him. "Is it gone?", asked Yue. "Hai", replied Sakura. "What WAS it?", asked Syaoran.

Yue and Keroberos exchanged glances. "You explain", said Yue. "Now listen both of you. Before Clow Reed created the Clow Cards, he tried to create just one card", said Kero.

"Just one?", asked Sakura. "That's right, he was a strange guy and wanted to make stuff easier, he figured he could store all the powers of every Clow Card into this one card, merely called The Card", said Keroberos.

"Go on", said Syaoran. "You see...the Card backfired. It was too much power. Not only did the card develop powers and a mind, but a soul", said Keroberos.

"Soul?", asked Sakura. "The Sakura Cards have minds, powers and senses. But they still are not human or animal, leaving them soulless but not heartless, it's complex", said Kero.

"But this one card had a soul?", said Syaoran.

"Yes. It developed a soul all on it's own. It backfired, the power was too great to control, even for Clow Reed himself. Imagine just cards like Thunder, Dash, Earthy, Twin, Fly, Power, Fight, Firey, Snow, Freeze and Mirror in one card", said Kero.

"So what happened?", asked Sakura. "Clow Reed realized he couldn't let such power get more out of control, so using my fire powers he burned it and destroyed it...demo...", began Kero.

"Demo...it didn't stay dead", said Syaoran suddenly. "You know kid?", asked Kero. "I always thought it was an old false legend of Clow Reed mother used to tell me", said Syaoran.

"Because it had a soul, it just split it's soul. A piece of it's soul stayed hidden and well from Clow Reed", said Kero.

"It remained hidden...until now. Clow Reed renamed it "The Spell Card", said Kero. "Matte! Does that mean...this card is responsible for Rika-chan?", asked Sakura.

"Yes. You see after Clow Reed burned the card, The Spell Card felt betrayed. In it's eyes, it's master betrayed it. The Spell Card takes advantage of ones who have unhappiness", said Kero.

"Rika-chan was happy though", said Sakura. "Of course she was. It doesn't take much unhappiness to fall victim to the Spell Card. She had a crush on her teacher, right?", said Kero.

"Hai", said Sakura. "Even though she no longer does, a VERY deep dark part of her heart still longs for him. But she can't be with him. The Spell card took control of her mind and made her kill herself out of grief", said Kero.

"That's...horrible!", cried Sakura. "If Rika had such a small bit of unhappiness, what about a person who is very sad?", asked Syaoran.

"Then they are easy prey", said Keroberos. "How do we get rid of it?!", cried Sakura. "You have to seal it first, then burn it", explained Kero.

"What form does it take?", asked Syaoran. "That's the problem. It had no main body. It can only be seen by feeling it's presence. Plus it can move things, like those vines. Anything touched by it turns black though", said Kero.

"Yue and I will start looking, I'll meet you home by bedtime", said Kero, he flew off with Yue. "Bedtime? Kero-chan must be worried, if he's willing to skip dinner", said Sakura.

"Sakura, in any case we'll look too until evening", said Syaoran. "Syaoran, how could I not sense it sooner? Maybe if I did...Rika-chan wouldn't be...", began Sakura.

Syaoran held Sakura in his arms and kissed her. "Don't think that, it's not your fault", he said. They kissed again, Tomoyo had just found them and saw them.

"Sakura-chan...", she whispered, her heart aching more then ever.

"_It hurts doesn't it?". _

Tomoyo blinked, where did that voice come from. It sounded like a bitter girl. She looked around but didn't see anyone.

She looked at Sakura and Syaoran again, she started to feel jealous, if not bitter. It should be her standing there holding Sakura in her arms, kissing her sweet soft lips.

"_It should be you, but it never will be"._

Tomoyo jumped. "Who's there?!", she asked now freaked out. Yet again she saw nothing. She then felt her heart leap when she heard Sakura moan gently.

She watched blushing, she completely kept her vision off of Syaoran, and only saw Sakura.


	5. An Almost Kiss

Tomoyo sat on her bed, it was late at night but she was unsure was time it was. The entire mansion was quiet. Her mom was at the Toy Company, the maids downstairs.

Tomoyo gazed at her music sheets with her stormy eyes. She sighed softly, her long black hair braded. She was wearing her white nightgown.

She set her music sheets down and pulled out a photo album. On the first page was photos of her and Sakura in fourth grade

Other pictures from then included a photo of Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika. The other photo showed during Christmas at the amusement park.

Syaoran and Sakura were blushing standing by Yukito, Meilin clinging onto Syaoran. Tomoyo was in the back filming wearing her yellow undercover outfit and glasses.

In photos when they were 11, there was a picture of Sakura and Tomoyo right after Tomoyo's choir, during after they caught the Voice card.

One photo was very special to Tomoyo, when they were 12. Sakura had her arms wrapped arouns Tomoyo's neck and was hugging her.

As the photos went on, the years showed as they grew. Sakura grew more beautiful than cute.

Everything about Sakura was perfect to Tomoyo. She didn't need makeup or fancy dresses. Her short brunette hair was such a cute and unique style.

Her emerald green eyes looked like a beautiful clean patch of grass on a windy peaceful hill, or like a deep forest full of nature and harmony.

She always looked adorable in anything she wore. It didn't matter if it was her summer or winter school uniforms, her cute orange, brown and yellow Fall outfit.

Her cute pink pajamas with the star buttons. Every battle costume she wore. From her rubber pink and black cat costume, to the blue and pink outfit she wore when they turned the Shadow card into a Sakura card.

To Tomoyo, Sakura always looked beautiful and cute.

Tomoyo closed her eyes, she couldn't understand. Why would Syaoran and Sakura be kissing at the park right after Rika's funeral?

There was a sudden boom outside, and the entire sky lit up. Tomoyo looked up from the album to see a thunderstorm began.

Rain poured outside. Tomoyo got out of her bed and checked the time, it was 10 passed Midnight.

Another clap of thunder was heard and the lightening lit up the entire sky for a second.

Tomoyo looked down thinking as she looked out the window.

She closed her eyes, imagining what could have been. One day, if Sakura wasn't dense, she would understand. Tomoyo would kiss her sweet pink lips.

They would become a couple, live together, get married. Tomoyo would design Sakura's wedding dress, she could only imagine how beautiful she would look.

Just to lay in bed with Sakura under the covers, right after making love. Tomoyo felt her cheeks turn red and her heart race at such a thought.

She then thought of even more of the future...what if they had a baby? Sakura would look so adorable pregnant, with such a glow about her.

"_Quit kidding yourself. You will never be Sakura's love"._

Tomoyo blinked snapping out of her thoughts. "That voice again...", she said softly. Suddenly, the window blew open from the strong wind outside.

The wind breezed through the large bedroom and knocked a photo of a table. Tomoyo closed and locked the window while the wind outside fought to reopen it.

Tomoyo looked to see a broken frame on the floor, it was a photo of her and Sakura. Tomoyo picked it up seeing the glass was shattered over Tomoyo.

"_As I said, she will never be your Sakura. She loves Syaoran". _

Tomoyo shook, where was this voice coming from?

"_What are you compared to Syaoran Li? He has magical powers like her, he is even related to Clow Reed. You don't have anything to offer her". _

Tomoyo whimpered and covered her ears, her eyes closed. "Who are you?!", she cried.

"_I am the darkness of your heart, it's useless, it's futile to keep trying to stay happy. You can't be happy without the one you love, and you can't tell her. She loves someone else"._

"Stop it!", cried Tomoyo shakily. Suddenly there was a horrible scream, and the voice faded.

Tomoyo hugged herself shaking.

By morning, Tomoyo got out of the house as early as she could. She needed air, she needed to think. What was that voice?

Was she losing her mind? Was she really that sad?

"Tomoyo-chan!", called a cheerful voice behind her. Tomoyo stopped and looked behind her to see Sakura. Her stormy eyes looked like a midnight thunderstorm.

"Sakura-chan...", said Tomoyo weakly.

"Tomoyo-chan, gomen nasai...for leaving Rika's funeral early", said Sakura. Tomoyo was quiet. "Yeah...I guess it's hard not to be in Li-kun's arms for a mere hour", muttered Tomoyo darkly.

Sakura blinked catching it. "Tomoyo-chan, that's not true", began Sakura.

"_Why listen to her? She'll just lie. She left just to be alone with him". _

Tomoyo's head began to ache from that bitter voice.

"Look, why don't you just go with Li-kun, he's only going to be here for the summer afterall", said Tomoyo trying so hard not to snap.

"Tomoyo-chan, matte! I got to tell you something", began Sakura. They were standing on top of a grassy hill, but right below was a strong current river.

"NOT NOW Sakura!", yelled Tomoyo, her eyes looked so dark. But suddenly Tomoyo slipped on the wet grass from the rain last night.

"Tomoyo-chan!", cried Sakura. Tomoyo lost her balance and fell in the river. "Tomoyo-chan!", cried Sakura. She ran down.

Suddenly, Keroberos appeared. "Get on!", he said. Sakura climbed on and the lion beast flew after Tomoyo who struggled against the current.

"The waterfall! Kero-chan, hurry!", cried Sakura urgently. Kero flew down, Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and pulled her up.

"Is she breathing?", asked Keroberos. "Hai", replied Sakura checking. Tomoyo was unconscious but was breathing okay.

They landed and soon Sakura brought Tomoyo to her house. She got her wrapped in blankets on the bed.

It was then Tomoyo began to regain consciousness. "What happened?", asked Tomoyo weakly. "You slipped and fell in the river", replied Kero who was back in his small form.

Tomoyo sat up weakly. "Tomoyo-chan...are you all right?", asked Sakura worriedly. "Hai...I didn't drown so..", replied Tomoyo.

"That's not what I mean, you seemed angry earlier", said Sakura worriedly. Tomoyo looked at her. "Gomen nasai Sakura-chan. I just haven't been feeling well", said Tomoyo looking down.

"It's all right, I just want to make sure you're okay", said Sakura, she took Tomoyo's small soft hand. Tomoyo blushed.

Tomoyo's stormy eyes looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. "Sakura-chan...", began Tomoyo weakly. "Nani?", asked Sakura.

Tomoyo's heart pounded in her chest, it felt like it was about to race right out of her chest. Tomoyo squeezed Sakura's hand.

Tomoyo swallowed weakly and inched closer to Sakura. Sakura blinked clueless and didn't back up. "Sakura-chan...can you...close your eyes?", asked Tomoyo.

Sakura blinked but she did so. Tomoyo bit her lip, she inched closer, her lips now only an inch from Sakura's.

She could feel Sakura's cool breath on her lips. She wanted to kiss her now...she didn't want to wait any longer.

Her whole body felt so tense. But she couldn't bring herself to press her lips against Sakura's...how could she put such a burden on Sakura?

If she made such a move now, Sakura would now struggle between Syaoran and herself. Tomoyo inched away from Sakura.

"Can I open my eyes now Tomoyo-chan?", asked Sakura still clueless. "Hai...", replied Tomoyo. Sakura had no idea Tomoyo just tried to kiss her.

After a moment of slightly awkward silence, Sakura broke the ice. "Tomoyo-chan, listen. We found out why Rika-chan...killed herself", said Sakura.

Tomoyo blinked. Sakura explained everything about the Spell card. "That's...why? I wouldn't have guessed", said Tomoyo.

"Syaoran, Keroberos, Yue and I have been trying to catch it..demo...it hasn't proved easy", admitted Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan, listen. I want you to be careful. This thing is nothing like the other Sakura cards", said Sakura.

"Hai, I will. Also, I'll have to make you a new battle costume", smiled Tomoyo, but behind that smile was a sad girl.

She didn't want Sakura to know she was this sad. "And I'll have to video tape it", she added forcing stars in her eyes.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Tomoyo-chan...", she said. "I'm home!", came a voice downstairs. "Dad's home! I'll be back up", said Sakura as she left the room.

Tomoyo sighed and sat.

By evening she was back home, she had fallen asleep early that night. But her dreams were very vivid and clear.

Each dream involved Sakura. But this one she currently had, was the most intense. In the dream, she was holding Sakura in her arms.

They were both undressed and under covers on a bed. It was a dim lit room. They also were kissing very passionately.

In the dream, Tomoyo could feel Sakura touching her. "Tomoyo-chan...", moaned Sakura in the dream.

Tomoyo's eyes shot open, awakening from the dream. She sat up slightly sweating. Her body felt hot, and weird.

She felt exhausted even though she had been asleep. Tomoyo closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead.

She felt it was slightly wet below. Now that they were older, Tomoyo not only wanted Sakura emotionally, but physically too.

Tomoyo hugged herself trying to force that dream out of her mind.


	6. Blood and Healing

**Author's Note: I'm happy for the reviews so far. Even if this fanfic doesn't have a lot of followers or reviews, I'm not quitting it because I'm really enjoying it. But reviewing does help a lot! **

It was a quiet night in Tomoeda, the only lights being street lights and some lights on in houses. In the woods, which were at first silent, a group suddenly were running.

The bushes rustled frantically. Sakura ran in a battle costume that Tomoyo sewed for her. It's main color was green with some blue. It had a forest like style.

Keroberos and Yue ran along side her while Syaoran, Meilin and Tomoyo followed, Tomoyo filming. "Kero-chan, are you sure that's the Spell card?!", asked Sakura.

"Positive!", growled Keroberos, they were chasing a black rabbit. "It possessed a rabbit so it could run faster from us!", said Keroberos.

"Demo, demo! I thought it had DASH's power!", cried Sakura. "It does but it's only effective if SPELL takes a physical form!", explained Keroberos.

"We need to catch it! If it's in a physical form, it will be easier to seal!", said Syaoran. "FLY!", cried Sakura using her Sakura card.

Angelic wings emerged from her back. She flew high up to catch up with the rabbit, Keroberos behind her.

The rabbit stopped and suddenly a fireball came from it's mouth. "Firey power!", realized Yue. The fireball moved at lightening speed and hit Sakura's wing.

"SAKURA-CHAN!", screamed Tomoyo. "Sakura!", yelled Syaoran fearfully. Sakura screamed and began falling.

Syaoran pulled out his sword. "God of Wind! Answer my call!", he yelled, the wind caught Sakura just in time.

"Sakura-chan!", cried Tomoyo she fell to her knees beside Sakura. "Are you all right?", she asked fearfully. "Hai...I'm fine", replied Sakura weakly.

Keroberos snarled at the rabbit. "Son of a BITCH!", he roared angrily and blasted fire at it. "Die already!", yelled Yue shooting crystals at it.

The only thing they destroyed was the rabbit, the SPELL card left it's body and vanished. "Damn it!", snarled Keroberos.

"It got away again", growled Syaoran. "There's no end to this!", said Meilin. "Sakura-chan, you're not hurt?", asked Tomoyo worriedly.

"No, I'm okay Tomoyo-chan", replied Sakura softly. The group began walking home. "Syaoran, let's hurry home", said Meilin.

Syaoran stopped and looked at Sakura. "Syaoran?", asked Meilin. "I'm staying at Sakura's tonight", he stated simply.

"NANI?!", asked Meilin. Tomoyo blinked shocked. Sakura blushed her heart racing. "Why!?", demanded Meilin.

"We've been going through hell trying to catch this card, ok? She needs someone", said Syaoran. Meilin crossed her arms and stormed off, clearly jealous.

Tomoyo also left back to her own home. "Syaoran...", said Sakura softly. Syaoran smiled and took Sakura's hands.

They went inside, her dad out. Sakura led Syaoran up to her bedroom. "Syaoran and me...are all alone...', thought Sakura blushing.

Kero was sleeping downstairs. "Sakura...", said Syaoran. "Hai?", asked Sakura. Syaoran hesitated, instead he kissed her as they sat on her bed.

Sakura blushed and returned the kiss, not sure where this was going, but not really caring.

Across town, Tomoyo was sitting in her movie theater room, watching her footage of Sakura. "Sakura-chan...", whimpered Tomoyo weakly.

An image appeared in her mind of Sakura and Syaoran in bed together. Her heart ached so badly it felt like the flesh was tearing slowly.

Like a sharp blade was very slowly tearing her heart from the top to the bottom, until it was torn in half.

Why...why was it like this? Tomoyo closed her eyes, she was clutching a mirror in her hand she had been holding.

Everything was perfect until HE came. How could Sakura even fall for him? The first time they met he scared her, was rude and even attacked her.

He was after the Clow cards as well. Tomoyo clutched the mirror harder, the glass began cracking.

"Sakura-chan...why? Why?! Sakura-chan...what am I to you?", asked Tomoyo. She closed her eyes tightly, fighting a sea of tears.

"_Have you finally realized? You're nothing to Sakura. Nothing, compared to Syaoran Li. She's in bed with him right now, as he pleases her. And here you sit, alone". _

Tomoyo didn't bother to cover her ears, this voice had been becoming more and more constant. "What do I do?", she asked it weakly.

"_Isn't it obvious? You're in pain right? You hurt, you're heart aches". _

"It does..alot", replied Tomoyo.

"_You want the pain to stop? You want that blade to stop tearing your fragile heart apart?"._

"Yes! I want it to end!", sobbed Tomoyo shaking violently.

"_There's only one simple way to end it...surely you know what way that is"._

Tomoyo's hand had been clutching the mirror and it finally shattered in her hand. Tomoyo cried out in pain as the glass cut her hand, blood flowing from the cut.

"_Blood...it may look horrible, but it's a relief. For as your blood flows out, so does your sadness". _

"Are you...saying the more I bleed, the less sad I'll feel...", said Tomoyo, almost in a full trance.

"_Yes...bleed! The more you bleed, the less sadness you shall feel. Tears only release tiny bits of your sadness, but blood releases large portions of it". _

Tomoyo clutched the glass piece and suddenly slit her arm, blood poured out of it and dripped on the carpet.

As she stabbed the glass deeper into her, Sakura appeared in her mind. "Tomoyo-chan! I love you, Tomoyo-chan", smiled Sakura in her mind.

Then another image appeared in her mind of Sakura. "Tomoyo-chan, I'm going to marry Syaoran!". Tomoyo shivered, the glass so deep.

"Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran and I have to move to Hong Kong". The Sakura in her mind just kept saying more and more horrible news.

Suddenly, a loud knocking on her door snapped her out of the trance. "Tomoyo?! Are you all right in there?!", came her mother's worried voice.

Her door was locked. Tomoyo blinked and looked at her arm, gasping in horror. Did she do this to herself? Her mind was foggy.

"Tomoyo!", yelled her mom sounding more frantic. "Hai! Gomen nasai mother, I fell asleep!", called Tomoyo trying to sound all right.

"Don't scare me like that! Unlock your door before you go back to bed", said Sonomi worriedly. She left. Tomoyo sighed shakily.

She waited until she heard her mother's car leave the long driveway to work. She then yanked the glass out of her arm.

Tomoyo let out a short scream of pain. It hurt so badly, it stung and blood just kept flowing out. Tomoyo got up and quickly ran to the bathroom, she left a trail of blood behind her.

She grabbed medicine and bandages and wrapped her arm up quickly, blood on the bathroom floor and sink.

"Lady Tomoyo! What's happened? There's blood out here!", came the maid's voice. "Oh no...", whispered Tomoyo trying to think of some lie.

She walked out of the bathroom. "Gomen nasai, I accidentally cut myself", lied Tomoyo weakly. "Oh my! How badly, shall I call the hospital?", asked the maid worriedly.

"No, it's not really as bad as it seems. I got it bandaged, please don't worry", said Tomoyo. "If you're sure Miss", said the maid.

Tomoyo nodded. "Oh...could you not mention it to mother? She'll only worry needlessly", said Tomoyo. "Yes, of course", replied the maid.

Tomoyo sighed weakly, she returned to her bedroom and lay in bed wearing a long sleeved nightgown. The pain in her wounded arm was so extreme, she acutally wasn't able to feel the aching in her heart.

"_See? Like this you won't feel your heart break"._

Tomoyo whimpered covering her ears. "Shut up!", she cried placing the pillow over her head.

By very early in the morning, around 5, Yue had Sakura at Penguin Park. Sakura yawned very sleepy, she was up late with Syaoran...as they finally made love.

"What is it Yue-san?", asked Sakura rubbing her eyes. "Your magic has grown stronger, which means...", said Yue.

Sakura blinked. Yue looked at Keroberos, who was sitting nearby, and nodded. Keroberos suddenly blasted fire, burning Yue's arm.

"Kero-chan!? Why would you do that?!", cried Sakura alarmed and confused. "Sakura, place your hand over my burn wound", said Yue.

"Hoe? Why?", asked Sakura. "Just do it", said Yue impatiently. Sakura blinked but she did so, and to her amazement her hand glowed pink.

The wound closed and healed. "Just as we thought, you have a new power", said Keroberos. "New power?", asked Sakura. "Yes, you have a healing power now", said Yue.

"Now I see...you startled me", said Sakura.


	7. Letter

It was the following morning, more like afternoon. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin and Syaoran were at a restutrant eating lunch but also thinking.

"Kero-chan said it's all about timing with the SPELL card...demo...", said Sakura looking down at her orange soda.

"Demo what does that mean", said Syaoran. Sakura and Meilin were having orange soda, pizza and french fries. Tomoyo and Syaoran had the same only they had iced tea instead.

"That plush toy is getting old, senile I tell you!", said Meilin. Sakura sweatdropped, if Kero ever heard that, he would cause the biggest scene in public history.

"Tomoyo-chan, aren't you hot? It's summer", said Sakura. Tomoyo was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jacket, hiding her bandaged arm.

"No, I'm all right", replied Tomoyo smiling. "I got another letter from mother. She wants me and Meilin back home once this card is taken care of", said Syaoran.

"I see...", said Sakura looking sad. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran. "Why can't you live here?", she asked. "I want to. Mother won't let me choose until I'm 21", replied Syaoran.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura worried. "I'll be all right Tomoyo-chan", smiled Sakura. "We should go swimming later, this heat puts Hong Kong to shame", said Meilin stretching.

"So, what did you and Kinomoto-san do last night?", asked Meilin. She started to take a sip of her orange soda.

Syaoran turned red. "We...um...slept together", replied Syaoran quietly. Meilin suddenly spat out her soda all over Syaoran.

"NANI?! You did what?!", she yelled, her yelling so long Syaoran's hair breezed back. "Meilin-chan, really it's okay!", said Sakura.

"It's not okay! You realize how irresponsible you are Syaoran!? What if she ended up pregnant and you left?", demanded Meilin angrily.

Sakura and Syaoran both turned red. "Meilin...!", began Syaoran. "Besides this is heartbreaking on...", began Meilin but Tomoyo gave her a look.

"Nevermind!", said Meilin angrily, she ran out. "Meilin-chan?", asked Sakura worriedly. Tomoyo looked down. She knew Meilin still loved Syaoran.

Plus she knew Meilin's own heart ached for Tomoyo's pain. "That girl...", sighed Syaoran. He grabbed a napkin and got the soda off his face.

"It isn't the first time she had an outburst like that", commented Tomoyo. "True", agreed Sakura. "I wish she would grow out of it", said Syaoran miserably.

By night, Tomoyo returned home, she was feeling sick all day. Not sick from the heat, just sick. She knew her wound wasn't infected so that wasn't in. It didn't feel like love sick, more like...from that voice.

Tomoyo whimpered feeling dizzy as she went into bed.

Outside in the empty park, Keroberos, Yue, Sakura and Syaoran were standing, waiting. They sensed the SPELL card's presence.

"It's close...", said Yue. "Stay alert", said Syaoran. "We're not letting it get away this time", said Sakura.

"No more giving up", agreed Syaoran. Keroberos growled, starring at the air. Suddenly, the air in that one area vibrated.

Keroberos roared and blasted a fire ball at the air. "Sakura! Use an Attack card!", yelled Keroberos. Sakura quickly pulled out the Thunder Card.

"THUNDER!", she cried raising her staff. The thunder beast flew out. But suddenly, the vibrating air vanished and Thunder crashed to the ground.

"Nani!?", asked Syaoran. Sakura watched and she saw Thunder suddenly appear in his main body as the wolf beast.

"Why is Thunder showing it's true form!?", asked Sakura. "This is...", began Keroberos. Suddenly Thunder roared and attacked them, thunder everywhere.

"Look out!", yelled Syaoran, he grabbed Sakura shielding her from the beast. "I don't understand! Why is Thunder attacking us?!", cried Sakura.

"SPELL possessed it", said Keroberos. "Nani?! How!?", asked Syaoran. Before Keroberos could explain, Thunder leaped at them, lightening crashing to the ground.

Keroberos snarled and blasted fire at Thunder to protect them. "Kero-chan, no! Don't hurt him!", cried Sakura.

"Demo at this rate he'll hurt you!", roared Keroberos. "Thunder is possessed, right? It means it's the SPELL card's doing! Thunder is most likely in pain!", cried Sakura.

"There has to be a way!", said Syaoran. Thunder roared his eyes red instead of yellow. "SPELL is developing new magic...", said Kero.

"New magic?", asked Sakura. "Yes. Clow Cards and Sakura Cards could never improve their magic on their own. They rely on their master's magic level", said Keroberos.

"Demo...SPELL is not like the others. And thus, it is it's own master. So it can easily make it's magic stronger and develop new powers", said Keroberos.

"Matte, it possessed an ordinary rabbit before...does that mean...?", asked Syaoran. "It cannot possess humans, only animals. It can however put humans in a trance", explained Keroberos.

"But how could it...that's...to be able to control another card...", cried Sakura. "Requires intense magical power, which SPELL has", said Keroberos.

"If the SPELL card has powers of all the Clow cards, it has a weakness then right?", asked Syaoran. "It currently has possessed Thunder, so it's one weakness right now is Thunder's weakness", explained Yue.

"Shadow then?", asked Sakura pulling the Sakura card out. "No. Shadow is only good for sealing away Thunder, it cannot beat Thunder in combat or force SPELL out", said Keroberos.

"Watery will only make Thunder's power stronger and Fiery can't do anything, neither can Windy", said Sakura.

Sakura looked around the area. The Thunder powers set trees on fire, but as it crashed to the ground, nothing happened.

"Woody wouldn't work...demo...the ground...the Earth...that's it!", cried Sakura. She pulled out the Earthy Card.

"Create an Earthquake in the desired area! EARTHY!", cried Sakura as she raised her staff. The ground under Thunder shook violently.

Thunder roared as he was weakened. Suddenly, SPELL left his body. The earth stopped shaking and Thunder fell on the ground still in his true form.

Sakura ran over. "Gomen Nasai Thunder, I endangered you", she said. She petted the beast's face. It didn't feel like fur like DASH, it felt like...something steel but also like air.

Thunder turned back into a card. They then saw the SPELL card possess a deer. "Dash can catch up with it...", began Sakura.

"No! Remember, SPELL can possess Creature Cards!", said Syaoran. Sakura realized he was right. "Fly can't catch up with him, we've tried that", said Keroberos.

"Plus it caught your wing on fire", added Syaoran. "Jump then", said Sakura. She raised her staff. "JUMP!", she cried.

Small wings appeared on her feet and she leaped after the deer. Syaoran rode Keroberos to keep up with her, Yue behind them.

"I'll get it!", growled Syaoran, he was about to send lightening at the deer. "No! You'll hurt the deer!", cried Sakura.

"Demo at this rate!", said Syaoran. "We killed a rabbit before because of this card, that rabbit's sacrifice didn't help us capture SPELL!", said Sakura.

"She's right", said Keroberos. "Then how?!", asked Syaoran. "It's just as I feared...", said Keroberos. Suddenly, the SPELL card's presence vanished, the deer running off.

Sakura, Keroberos and Yue stopped. "Keroberos, what did you fear?", asked Syaoran. Keroberos looked up at the full moon.

"In order to capture SPELL, a human sacrifice must be made", said Keroberos. "Nani?!", asked Sakura. "SPELL can only be caught when it's powers are weak. They become weak after trancing and killing an unhappy human", explained Keroberos.

"Demo...Rika-chan...", began Sakura. "Rika did not have much unhappiness. It takes a lot of unhappiness", explained Keroberos.

"How do we know who it is?", asked Syaoran. "Sakura, I know a way to figure it out", said Keroberos. He led Sakura home with Syaoran and Yue.

They were in Sakura's bedroom. Sakura placed 8 Sakura cards out, doing fortune telling. "Now...flip over the top card", said Keroberos.

Sakura did so, it was the SHOT card. "Shot?", asked Sakura. "This is bad already...SHOT is the card of violence", said Keroberos.

"Now flip over these three cards", said Keroberos. Sakura tensed but did so. The cards were DASH, SHADOW and FLY.

"Shadow...Dash...Fly?", asked Sakura. "Dash is the card of speed. It means something bad and violent is going to happen FAST", said Keroberos.

"Shadow is the card of the dark, some Chinese legends thought Shadow of Death himself, which means someone will die", said Keroberos.

"And Fly?", asked Sakura shakily. "FLY is something of the air...so it will happen high up", said Keroberos.

"And now...the bottom card will show you what the SPELL's current target is", said Keroberos. Sakura shook violently, scared.

She flipped the card over, it revealed the TIME card. "Time?", asked Sakura slightly confused. "TIME is not just a card that controls time, it's a wise card", said Keroberos.

Sakura thought for many moments, her mind racing. Wise...smart...wise one...

"Tomoyo-chan!", realized Sakura. "Nani?!", asked Syaoran. "Tomoyo-chan's name means wise one!", cried Sakura panicked.

She dashed out of the house. "FLY!", she cried, the wings grew out of her back and she flew very fast to Tomoyo's house, feathers behind her.

Keroberos and Yue could barely keep up with her. Sakura landed into Tomoyo's dark bedroom through the opened window.

"Tomoyo-chan! TOMOYO-CHAN!", cried Sakura looking for her.

She then blinked seeing a letter...in Tomoyo's hand writing.

Sakura picked it up shakily and read it.

_Dear Sakura-chan, _

_I won't be here when you read this...I'll be long gone. But you must know. I've always loved you Sakura-chan, not in a friend way. I was in love with you. And still am. Demo...you love someone else. Remember when I told you "If the one I love is happy, even if they aren't with me..." Well now I realize it's not easy. It's too painful to live with Sakura-chan. To watch you move on with Li-kun. I can't keep going on like this. Goodbye Sakura-chan, I love you. _


	8. I Love you Tomoyo

Sakura felt her heart sink, her entire body shook. Her head pulsed and everything was put together now. Like the pieces of a complex puzzle. This one piece put it all together.

Sakura clutched the letter tightly. 'Tomoyo-chan...', thought Sakura. A memory appeared in her mind of when Tomoyo confessed her feelings.

They were still so young back then. "Oh, I love you very much Sakura-chan", smiled a 10 year old Tomoyo in the memory.

"Me too!", smiled the little Sakura in the memory. Sakura clutched the letter tighter. "How could I have been so...blind?!", cried Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan...loved me all this time. And I didn't even...", cried Sakura. Suddenly she heard Syaoran run in.

"Sakura!", he said worriedly. Sakura turned to look at him. "Syaoran...", she began shakily. She led out her hand showing him the letter.

Syaoran took it and read it. Sakura bit her lip. "Daidoji...wrote this?", asked Syaoran. "Hai...", replied Sakura weakly.

"Syaoran...I...how could I be so stupid?! And blind?! She's loved me all this time...I caused her so much pain!", sobbed Sakura.

Guilt ate at her like never before, it was the most terrible feeling in her chest. "Don't cry. We need to think. Where is she", said Syaoran.

Sakura blinked and looked up at him. "Sakura, answer me this", he then said. "Who is it you love most. Look into your heart deep", said Syaoran.

Sakura was shocked...he wasn't angry or anything. She obeyed and closed her eyes. But no matter how she thought Tomoyo wouldn't leave her mind.

Suddenly, a image appeared in her mind. Of holding Tomoyo in her arms and kissing her sweet lips. "Tomoyo-chan...I...I love Tomoyo-chan", realized Sakura.

This feeling felt even stronger than Syaoran. "Now think...where is she?", asked Syaoran. "Kero-chan said somewhere high up...", said Sakura weakly.

Sakura then realized. "Tokyo Tower!", she cried. She ran out. Syaoran stayed behind, he set the letter back on the table.

He sighed, somehow he already knew they loved each other. It seemed so obvious from the start.

Tomoyo stood on top of Tokyo Tower where Sakura once stood so long ago for the Last Judgment. Tomoyo opened her stormy eyes which were filled with red, like she was in a full trance.

Her body was covered in new stab wounds, blood all over her clothes. Some parts of her clothes were ripped as well. She looked just like a broken angel.

"Sakura-chan...", she said weakly. The wind blew through her long black blood stained hair. It wasn't just the Spell card that encouraged her to do this.

But she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted her pain to end, that horrible aching in her chest. Her heartache was at it's peak.

The blade that had been tearing her heart slowly, was at the bottom, her heart nearly torn in half. She could feel it inside her chest.

An image of Sakura appeared in her mind again, this time in it, she and Sakura were holding each other in their arms, kissing passionately.

But then the image shattered in tiny shards like a mirror, and was replaced with a dark Sakura. Her emerald eyes blood red. And she stood by Syaoran.

"Why would I be with you? You're useless! Weak! Compared to Syaoran!", said the dark Sakura in Tomoyo's mind.

"_It's time, be done with it, it's time to leave this cruel world". _

Tomoyo took a step forward about to leap off the tower. "TOMOYO-CHAN!", screamed a frantic voice from the sky.

Tomoyo looked up to see Sakura fly down. She landed on the tower facing Tomoyo. Sakura gasped in horror seeing Tomoyo's wounds.

"Tomoyo-chan...", cried Sakura, she could see Tomoyo was still in a deep trance. "Tomoyo-chan! Wake up! It's me!", cried Sakura.

Tomoyo looked at her, and suddenly in her hand magically appeared a sword. Sakura gasped. "Tomoyo-chan...no!", cried Sakura backing up.

Tomoyo swung the sword at Sakura, being controlled by the SPELL card. Sakura blocked it with her staff. "Tomoyo-chan! Wake up!", she cried.

But there was no reaching her. Sakura looked into her eyes. "Let her go Spell! LET HER GO!", yelled Sakura.

She pushed Tomoyo back. "SWORD!", she yelled, her staff turned into a sword. "Why should I? You hurt her all this time!", came an evil voice from Tomoyo's mouth.

Sakura shook violently. Tomoyo then swung the sword more at Sakura, their swords then hit each other, the clang sound echoed through the night.

Sakura starred at Tomoyo passed the dancing blades. "Tomoyo-chan! Fight it!", cried Sakura. Tomoyo then swung the sword more violently.

"Tomoyo-chan! Don't do this! Fight it!", cried Sakura. Sakura kept backing up, she couldn't hurt Tomoyo. Tomoyo suddenly slashed Sakura's shoulder, blood came out. Sakura screamed in pain.

Sakura panted, Tomoyo went to swing her sword again but Sakura blocked it with hers. "Tomoyo-chan...! Please! Fight it! FIGHT IT!", screamed Sakura.

Tomoyo continued to press her blade into Sakura's. "Tomoyo-chan...I know you're in there! Please! Tomoyo-chan, I love you!", cried Sakura.

Tomoyo's red eyes suddenly turned stormy blue. The sword she was holding fell to the ground with a clang.

"Tomoyo-chan...?", asked Sakura lowering her sword. Tomoyo's body was paralyzed, SPELL trying to take full control again.

"Sakura-chan...run..get away!", cried Tomoyo. "No, I won't leave you Tomoyo-chan! EVER!", cried Sakura.

She ran over to Tomoyo and held onto her. Tomoyo's body was tense. Her body then vibrated as the SPELL card took control, her eyes turning red again.

She grabbed the sword and nearly stabbed Sakura. Sakura backed up. "Tomoyo-chan! Don't stop fighting it!", cried Sakura.

Tomoyo was panting heavily, even though the SPELL card made her look like a professional sword handler, her wounds were making her body weak.

Blood continued to spill onto the ground. "She'll bleed to death...that's what SPELL wants!", realized Sakura. Suddenly Tomoyo ran at her with the sword.

Tomoyo slashed and Sakura flew up her angel wings long. Tomoyo looked up at her, and suddenly the Sword vanished and was replaced with a bow and arrow.

"SPELL is using ARROW's power!", cried Sakura. She flew down toward Tomoyo. Tomoyo suddenly shot the arrow, it stabbed right through Sakura's wing.

Sakura screamed in pain and fell on the ground. "We got to help her!", yelled Keroberos. He and Yue were watching from afar. "No! This is something Sakura must do on her own", said Yue.

Keroberos snarled. Sakura whimpered, her wing hurting badly. She opened her eyes to see Tomoyo standing on the edge of the tower.

"_Now...we can leave this cruel world". _

Sakura gasped now also hearing SPELL's voice. Tomoyo still in a trance jumped. "TOMOYO!", screamed Sakura fearfully.

Despite her injured wing, she flew down. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo with her arms as they fell to the ground. Blood came from her wing. "At this rate...the FLY card will...", thought Sakura fearfully.

Sakura held onto Tomoyo tightly as they fell at full speed. Finally, Sakura felt them land with a crash, her body hit the ground, protecting Tomoyo.

Sakura cried out, pain pulsing through her body from the land. Her wings vanished, the Fly card turning back into a card.

Sakura looked to see on the card, one of FLY's wings was scarred. "Gomen nasai FLY", whispered Sakura.

She then sat up and held Tomoyo, who was limp. "Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan, wake up!", cried Sakura shaking her.

Suddenly, she felt a presence right behind her but it was weak. "Sakura! Seal it! Seal it now!", yelled Keroberos.

Sakura held onto Tomoyo tightly with one arm, with her other she raised her staff. "Return to the Guise you were Meant to be in...CLOW CARD!", yelled Sakura rage in her eyes.

The invisible figure turned into a card. Sakura looked at it, it had a shattered girl on the card with bloody ripped wings.

Her eyes were crying blood. "Kero-chan, burn it!", ordered Sakura. She threw the card. Keroberos roared like a lion and blasted the card with fire.

Sakura turned her attention back to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo! Wake up, please! Open your eyes!", sobbed Sakura.

Tomoyo remained unconscious, her wounds deep. "Sakura, heal her!", said Keroberos urgently. Sakura blinked just remembering of her new power.

She placed her hand over Tomoyo's wounds, and it glowed pink. Tomoyo's deep wounds closed.

They waited for many minutes. "Tomoyo...please...", cried Sakura, tears flooded from her eyes and landed on Tomoyo.

"Open your eyes Tomoyo...please", she cried. Keroberos and Yue watched anxiously. Slowly, the sun rose behind Tokyo Tower.

Things grew brighter, Sakura kept her eyes on Tomoyo. Suddenly, Tomoyo stirred. "Tomoyo?!", cried Sakura.

Daisuki datta ano uta

furui teepu no naka

Tomoyo's eyes slowly opened, her stormy blue eyes back and no longer red. "Sakura-chan...", she said weakly. This had to be a dream.

Sakura was holding her in her arms.

Chiisana kizu iro aseta taitoru

nijinda yoake

"Sakura-chan...is this real?", asked Tomoyo. "Hai...it is...Oh Tomoyo!", sobbed Sakura as she hugged Tomoyo in her arms.

"You're all right!", she sobbed. Tomoyo hugged back weakly. Her mind was so foggy. What had happened?

Soshite mata kyou ga kuru

natsu no kaze wo tsurete

narete yuku hibi no katasumi de

futo kodoku ni deau

"You're safe now...!", cried Sakura. "Sakura...you're calling me...Tomoyo. Instead of Tomoyo-chan...", realized Tomoyo weakly.

Sakura held Tomoyo closer in her arms. "Tomoyo...I'm so sorry!", she sobbed.

Jitensha de doko made mo

kaze wo keru hayasa wasurenai

"I've caused you so much pain all these years! And I was so blind! I didn't even realize!", sobbed Sakura. Tomoyo looked at her...her heart raced.

"Tomoyo...I...I love you. I love you so much! I was so blind!", sobbed Sakura. Tomoyo's eyes grew wide. "Sakura...", she cried.

This wasn't a dream...it was real.

La la la la utaou sora wo miagete

la la la la its my life aruite yukou

"Sakura...", cried Tomoyo. "You were always in love with me, and I never noticed", cried Sakura. "Sakura...what about Li-kun?", asked Tomoyo.

"He understands...it was you I always wanted to be with", cried Sakura. "Demo Sakura...won't you be unhappy with me?", asked Tomoyo sadly.

Watashi no chikara de susumu

hate shinai kono michi wo

ikutsumo no kousaten

itsumo mayou kedo

nagasare tari oikosare tari shite

"Why would I be unhappy?", cried Sakura stunned. "Because...I have no magic powers like Li-kun and you. And I can't give you a family the proper way...I'm useless", cried Tomoyo.

Sakura suddenly pulled Tomoyo closer, took her hands in her own and pressed her lips against Tomoyo's.

Tomoyo's eyes grew wide in shock, but she quickly closed them, the sweet taste of Sakura's lips, her imagination did it no justice.

They tasted like something very sweet, something she couldn't place. Like cotton candy but not, a sweet taste but it reminded her of the color pink.

Sakura kissed Tomoyo more, Tomoyo's lips tasted like sweet blueberry.

Ima wo ikiteru

butsu karu koto

mitomeru koto

otona ni natte mo

wasurenai

"Sakura...I love you too. More than anything...I just wanted you to be happy", cried Tomoyo once they broke the deep kiss.

"Tomoyo, I'm happy with you. You're the one I love. I'm your Sakura-chan", smiled Sakura.

La la la la utaou sora wo miagete

La la la la it's my life aruite yukou

watashi dake no mono dakara

jishin motte ii yo ne

Tomoyo felt her eyes light up, color reached her pale cheeks. "Sakura...!", she cried. Sakura smiled, she held Tomoyo closer and kissed her once more.

Their lips pressed against each other as they continued to hold each other, not letting go.

Sakura never even realized it. Tomoyo WAS the one for her. Little did she realize, the HOPE card was glowing in her pocket.

Umareta machi de yumemite kita

kujikeru tabi ni omoidasu

ano uta no you ni

ima dekiru koto wa

sukoshi demo mae ni

fumi dasu koto

Keroberos and Yue stood afar watching. "It's about time Sakura realizes", said Keroberos. "You're telling you you knew all this time?", asked Yue.

"You'd have to be blind as a bat not to notice", said Keroberos. "Now that Sakura is happy, we can feel at ease", smiled Keroberos.

Sakura couldn't unlock her lips from Tomoyo's they longed for this kiss. Tomoyo let out a tiny moan, the sound made Sakura's heart skip a beat.

La la la la utaou sora wo miagete

la la la la its my life aruite yukou

"I'll never leave you again Tomoyo..we can live a happy life together now. Forever and ever", thought Sakura as she continued to kiss Tomoyo.

La la la la utaou sora wo miagete

La la la la it's my life, aruite yukou

watashi no chikara de susumu

hate shinai kono michi wo

END Season one

**Author's Note: There's still more chapters to come! I just felt like putting End to make it feel like a real episode lol. The song is from the ending credits of Cardcaptor Sakura the movie 1. I did NOT copy and paste, I wrote them while listening to the song on youtube. PLEASE review, thanks. **


	9. One Year Later

A year has passed since Sakura and Tomoyo confessed their feelings to each other. Things certainly changed for the better.

Naoko has become a famous Author in such a short time thanks to her imagination. She wrote a horror/fantasy novel that is 400 pages.

It called "Dragon Ghost". The book has become such a best seller is such a short time, there's already been talk about a movie.

Chiharu has been happily working at Twin Bells Plush toy shop, she never lost her love for plush toys. Sakura kept in touch with Syaoran and Meilin by letters, as they returned to Hong Kong.

After all this time finally they were dating again. Syaoran told Sakura as much as he loved Sakura, he knew she would be happier with Tomoyo.

Touya was back from college early, he decided being a vet was too hard and went back to working pretty much everywhere.

Yukito worked alongside him. Sakura's father was living in the same home, Sakura and Touya visited him weekly.

So that he wasn't lonely, Sakura brought him a special present last Christmas, a cat. She was going to get him a dog, but since her dad wasn't as young as he used to be, she knew a cat was more for him.

The kitten she got him was now full grown and was a short haired white cat named Yuki, meaning snow.

Sakura and Tomoyo had their own pet, an Akita dog named Hachi. Hachi was adopted from the Tomoeda Shelter, he was 5 years old, already trained and almost as independent as a cat.

He let himself in and out as he pleased. When it came to jobs, Tomoyo worked as a music teacher at Tomoeda Elementary.

Sakura worked part time at a cafe. Something else though. Sakura and Tomoyo were married, and have been for six months.

It was late at night, Kero was already asleep long with Hachi. Tomoyo was wearing a pink nightgown laying in bed propped on pillows.

She was reading Naoko's novel. "You're not finished with it still?", asked Sakura a bit shocked as Tomoyo loved to read.

"Hai, I'm rereading it. It is very good", replied Tomoyo smiling. "I see", said Sakura smiling, she crawled into bed with her beautiful delicate wife.

Tomoyo blushed at Sakura, she closed the thick book and set it down. "Demo...", she started. Tomoyo tucked her long hair behind her ear and kissed Sakura's lips.

Sakura blushed but happily returned the sweet kiss. "You're more interesting than the book", breathed Tomoyo, her stormy eyes locked onto Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Tomoyo...", said Sakura. They were 18 years old now. Sakura then pulled Tomoyo in her loving embrace and gently pinned her to the soft bed.

"Sakura...", blushed Tomoyo, her pale cheeks pink. Sakura kissed Tomoyo deeply as she slowly unbuttoned Tomoyo's nightgown.

Tomoyo let out a moan of pleasure as Sakura's fingers traveled to Tomoyo's small delicate breasts. Sakura first teased her, slowly brushing her fingers against the skin.

Tomoyo whimpered within the kiss. Sakura then made a sudden move, taking one hand and squeezing Tomoyo's right breast.

"Sakura..!", cried Tomoyo breaking the kiss to let out a loud moan. Sakura smiled, she knew Tomoyo very well.

She then kissed Tomoyo's neck and moved her hand down more. Tomoyo closed her eyes moaning softly, focusing on the feeling.

Sakura's fingers passed Tomoyo's stomach and went to her most personal area. Sakura moved her fingers stroking Tomoyo there, feeling the amount of heat.

"Sakura...please...", moaned Tomoyo. Sakura blushed loving it when Tomoyo got talkitve. "Please what?", asked Sakura playing with her.

Tomoyo whimpered. 'You can be so evil!', she thought. "Please...Sakura-chan...touch me...", cried Tomoyo.

There was a very sensitive spot she wanted Sakura to touch, but Sakura was teasing her. "Touch you where?", asked Sakura.

Tomoyo whimpered. "Please...THERE!", cried Tomoyo moaning, because at the same time Sakura began stroking her in that spot.

"Oh god...yes Sakura!", cried Tomoyo, it didn't take long at all for Tomoyo to get close to her climax. Sakura kissed Tomoyo's neck while still rubbing her.

"Just let go Tomoyo", soothed Sakura. Tomoyo whimpered, she felt every muscle tense up, she couldn't catch her own breath in her chest.

The muscles were so tense she couldn't find her breath. She felt her back arch as she reached her peak, it then hit.

Tomoyo screamed Sakura's name and cried out as she felt release. Tomoyo panted, finally finding her lungs as her body went from tense to limp.

Tomoyo then kissed Sakura deeply, and pinned her taking control. "Tomoyo-chan...", moaned Sakura as Tomoyo kissed her and began playing with her breasts, which were a bit bigger than Tomoyo's.

Tomoyo kissed Sakura's neck and started on her personal area with her fingers. Sakura cried out in the cutest way.

"Tomoyo!", she cried out in pleasure. Like Tomoyo, it didn't take Sakura long to reach her climax. It wasn't long until she was moaning and screaming.

Shortly after that the two drifted to much needed sleep, Sakura had her arms wrapped around Tomoyo.

Morning came, Sakura was sleeping in. Kero was also sleeping in. The alarm clock went off in the bedroom.

Sakura whined and shut it off, hiding under the covers. Laying right next to her was Tomoyo. "Sakura...we have work", she said sounding sleepy still.

"Five more minutes", whined Sakura. Tomoyo sat up, she was undressed. Tomoyo threw her nightgown on. "Sakura, come on. Wake up honey", said Tomoyo sweetly.

Sakura blushed but she remained asleep. Tomoyo then smiled in a cheeky way. She grabbed her camcorder, which had been on the entire time.

She then turned something on the TV in the bedroom. Sakura blinked awaking to the sounds of girls moaning.

"Nani?", asked Sakura, she sat up and saw Tomoyo had recorded them having sex the previous night. "HOE!"cried Sakura embarrassed.

"It really was a good angle!", said Tomoyo stars in her eyes. "Tomoyo! You filmed it?!", cried Sakura completely embarrassed.

"Hai!", replied Tomoyo smiling. "Now you have me awake...", said Sakura. "Good, because you're late", said Tomoyo.

"Hoe?", asked Sakura, she looked and saw it was 8 in the morning. She was supposed to be at work by 7.

"HOE!", cried Sakura she dashed out of bed getting dressed. Tomoyo shut the tape off and got dressed, she had work at 8:30 so she wasn't late.

Kero walked in. "I thought I heard weird noises last night", he said rubbing his eyes. "Ja ne Kero-chan! I got work!", cried Sakura.

Tomoyo caught up with Sakura. "What time are you home honey?", asked Tomoyo. "It's part time, I'm home by 10", replied Sakura.

"I'll be home by 2", said Tomoyo. "Hai, I love you Tomoyo, see you at 2", smiled Sakura. Tomoyo blushed, she kissed Sakura's cheek. "I love you Sakura, ja ne", she smiled.

Sakura blushed and left.

Tomoyo got around for work. She let Hachi outside in the fenced back yard while they were gone.

Sakura rushed into the Cafe. "You're late again Daidoji!", said her boss. Sakura's last name was changed to Daidoji after marrying Tomoyo.

"Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai sir!", apologized Sakura bowing frantically. "Please Daidoji, you're such a good waitress so I don't want to let you go, please show up on time", he said.

"Hai", said Sakura feeling ashamed. She worked hard during the morning, by nearly 10, her boss walked over.

"Daidoji, you have a phone call, it's your wife", he said. Sakura blinked. "Tomoyo?", she asked. She walked over to the phone and answered.

"Tomoyo?", she asked. "Sakura!", cried Tomoyo's frantic voice. "What's wrong?", asked Sakura worriedly.

"Sakura-chan...it's...it's your father", cried Tomoyo. "What's wrong?!", cried Sakura now scared. "He's in the hospital...he had a heart attack", replied Tomoyo.

Sakura's eyes grew wide in fear, she ran out of work and to the hospital, where Tomoyo, Yukito, Toya and Sonomi were.

"Where's dad?!", demanded Sakura. "They aren't letting anyone see him right now. He's in surgery", replied Toya.

Sakura had tears in her eyes. Tomoyo hugged Sakura. "It's all right Sakura", soothed Tomoyo stroking her hair.

They waited for hours, Tomoyo comforting Sakura and Yukito comforting Toya. "His health has not been good this passed year", admitted Toya.

"I thought it was something that would pass", said Sonomi is a harsh tone. "We thought that too", replied Toya numbly.

Sakura was not an inch shocked Sonomi showed no upset about this, she afterall hated Sakura's father for stealing Nadeshiko from her.

"Mother, please", said Tomoyo sharply, she held onto Sakura.

After hours, a doctor walked out. "How is he?", asked Toya while Sakura stood with Tomoyo. The doctor hesitated seeing all the worried family.

He shook his head. "Gomen Nasai...we tried but...there's always risk with surgery. He passed during it", said the doctor.

"NO!", cried Sakura tears now flooding her eyes. Tomoyo held onto Sakura, Sakura cried in Tomoyo's arms.

Toya nearly lost his balance in shock, Yukito held onto him.

No one could get over the shock that day, it seemed to happen so fast and sudden. Yukito and Toya took Yuki the cat home with them.

Sakura was very quiet as she and Tomoyo walked to the car. "I'll drive honey", said Tomoyo worriedly. Sakura nodded as she sat in the passenger seat.

Tomoyo got in the car. She rubbed Sakura's shoulder and began driving home.


	10. Aka-Chan

Four years passed by, Sakura and Tomoyo both 21. Sakura's father was buried by her mother in the Tomoeda Cemetery.

It was a late afternoon, Tomoyo was teaching her last class for the day. "We will be taking turns with the piano on Monday", said Tomoyo, the class were 5th graders.

"Hai", they said. "Also, don't forget to get a written permission slip from your parent or guardian to go on the Strawberry picking field trip next Thursday", added Tomoyo.

"Hai!", they said. "That's all for today, music class is over", said Tomoyo smiling. The students gathered their bags and instruments.

One girl with black hair and green eyes walked over to Tomoyo. "Miss. Daidouji-san, did I do okay with the singing today?", asked the girl.

"Hai, I really think you've improved a lot Miss. Yuki", smiled Tomoyo. The girl was 11 and her name was Reika Yuki.

"I really think your vocals also improved too", smiled Tomoyo. "Artigato, demo I could never sing as good as you", said Reika.

Tomoyo smiled. "Of course you can, if you really want to sing with all your heart, you can", said Tomoyo gently.

"Hai, artigato!", smiled Reika, she bowed and left.

Tomoyo smiled warmly watching as the classroom emptied. She gathered her own things and walked out of the school.

And to her happy surprise, Sakura was standing at the exit waiting for her smiling. "Sakura!", cried Tomoyo happily, her stormy eyes lit up.

She dashed over to Sakura and leaped, wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck hugging her. Sakura lifted Tomoyo off her feet.

"Hey baby", smiled Sakura stroking her hair. Tomoyo smiled and kissed Sakura deeply. Sakura blushed kissing back as she rubbed Tomoyo's delicate back.

"I missed you Sakura", admitted Tomoyo. "Hai, me too", said Sakura. "How was work?", asked Sakura, she held Tomoyo's hand as they walked.

"It was okay", replied Tomoyo. "You?", she asked. "It was good", replied Sakura. They walked to the grocery store on the way home.

They picked up fried shrimp, bread, salad and milk for dinner. Tomoyo picked up ingrediants to make dessert. "How does a strawberry shortcake sound?", asked Tomoyo.

"That sounds good!", smiled Sakura.

The last things they bought was a four pack of vanilla pudding for Kero and a medium bag of dog food for their Akita.

They went to the checkout line. Behind them was a family with a 7 month old baby sleeping in the carseat in the cart.

"Awww, kawaii!", said Sakura. Tomoyo smiled agreeing. They got four bags, one for the ingrediants for dessert, one for dinner, one for the milk and one big brown paper bag for the dog food and pudding.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'll carry the heavy bags", said Sakura. "That's not fair on you Sakura, here let's do this", said Tomoyo.

Tomoyo carried the bag with the milk and the bag with the dessert ingredients while Sakura carried the dog food bag and the dinner bag.

"Are you sure the milk isn't too heavy Tomoyo?", asked Sakura worriedly as they walked home. "No, really I'm okay Sakura. You're acting like I'm pregnant or something", giggled Tomoyo.

Sakura blushed.

They soon got home, Sakura made dinner while Tomoyo made the strawberry shortcake. "Sakura-chan, taste this", said Tomoyo.

She lifted a spoon of cake batter. Sakura tasted it off the spoon making Tomoyo blush. "It's really good!", smiled Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled relieved as she continued to mix the batter. Kero suddenly flew down. "I smell dinner! I smell sweets!", said Kero happily in his small form.

"We're still making it Kero-chan", said Sakura. "So slow!", he complained. Kero went into the living room and turned on the TV.

He then put one of his Video games in. "All right! Now I shall beat this level!", he said completely ready. It was a strange game yet cool.

It was called "Beast Champion" and you played as the strongest beast and leveled up to beat all the others. Lion beasts, Dog beasts, Snake beasts, and such.

Kero's was naturally a lion beast. Hachi their Akita was chewing on a dog toy after eating dinner.

"Yukito called today", said Sakura. "Oh?", asked Tomoyo. "Hai, he and Big Brother are currently working at the Ice Skating rink", replied Sakura.

"How's their cat?", asked Tomoyo. "She's good", replied Sakura. Kero pressed buttons frantically on the controller.

"Yes, yes! No! Damn it! What was that?! Give me a chance! HEY! It didn't give me a turn! YES! Fireball, use FIREBALL!", ranted Kero crazily on his game.

They heard some sound effects on his game. "NO! When did he...!", cried Kero, the beast he was battling used a surprise water move.

Kero face planted miserable. "When did he learn that, he's supposed to be a thunder beast", whined Kero. Kero shut off his game.

"Kero-chan! Dinner's ready!", called Sakura. Kero's sad tearful face turned instantly to happy. "Woohoo!", he cheered.

He flew into the kitchen.

Sakura sat by Tomoyo at the table, she gave Kero a plate. "Nothing less from Lady Sakura!", said Kero happily.

While eating their dinner, they were mostly quiet. Other than Kero's loud chewing. "You know Kero-chan, I told you to stop eating like that!", scolded Sakura.

"Like what? I eat like a gentleman! Like a king, on the long table of Hong Kong sorcerers!", said Kero. Below him on the clean white table cloth were pieces of food all over, and his face had food all over it.

Kero blinked and saw this and sweatdropped. "Stuff happens, all right?!", he defended. Tomoyo giggled.

After dinner they had Tomoyo's strawberry shortcake. "Nothing less from Tomoyo either!", said Kero happily as he took a slice.

"Tomoyo, you're cake really is good", smiled Sakura. "Artigato", said Tomoyo.

By later in the evening, Kero had fallen asleep and Sakura and Tomoyo were in bed. Tomoyo was cuddling Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm so happy", said Sakura. Tomoyo looked at her. "Because I'm spending my life with you", said Sakura.

Tomoyo blushed and smiled gently. "When the Spell card took you...and controlled you. When I saw you on Tokyo Tower and swinging that sword...", said Sakura.

"I didn't care for my own life or safety. I knew the SPELL card was after your life and I was terrified I wouldn't make it to you in time", continued Sakura.

"If only...I hadn't been so dense and blind, I would have realized your feelings much sooner, and SPELL wouldn't have went after you...Gomen nasai Tomoyo, for not noticing sooner", cried Sakura.

Tomoyo took Sakura's hands in her own and her face was inches from Sakura's. As 10 year olds Sakura would back up a bit startled.

Now she stayed still, relaxed, her emerald eyes locked onto Tomoyo's stormy eyes. "The point is I'm here with you now Sakura-chan. You DID come in time. I'm alive because of you", soothed Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded weakly, she then kissed Tomoyo softly. The sweet blueberry taste, it tasted sweeter and better than any dessert.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so happy. But is there something else you want in your life that you don't have?", asked Tomoyo.

"I'm happy to be just with you", smiled Sakura. "Demo, isn't there something else?", asked Tomoyo. Sakura hesitated for a moment.

She then untangled her arms from Tomoyo and hugged herself. "Sakura-chan?", asked Tomoyo softly. "What about...an aka-chan?", asked Sakura suddenly.

Tomoyo's eyes grew wide, but not in shock, in delight. "A baby?!", she asked excitedly. "Hai...", replied Sakura seriously.

"Oh Sakura! Yes, of course!", cried Tomoyo happily. Sakura smiled.


	11. Christmas Party

_**Dear Meilin-chan, **_

_**I'm so glad you and Li-kun can come to our Christmas party this year! Sakura-chan also invited Yukito, her brother, Chiharu, Naoko and Yamazaki. Oh and of course my mom as well. Gomen Nasai for not writing a proper letter in a while, it's been busy life but worth it. I work as a Music Teacher at the school, Sakura works at a Cafe. My prize for being responsible is getting to go home to be with Sakura. It's been a cold winter but not too cold which is good, afterall I don't want my dear Sakura catching a cold right at this time. I suppose I'm too excited to keep it a surprise. Sakura is pregnant! Meilin-chan, you have know idea how happy I am. She's only 4 months right now but to me she is glowing. She's doing very well too, she's staying healthy and so far no problems. Of course we had it done at the hospital. Sakura is so happy herself, and did I mention SO kawaii! I can't get enough of her cuteness right now. Kero-chan has been a big help, helping with chores and such. He's been very worried about Sakura, since she is his Master in a way. Sakura is taking work off when she is six months, which is only two months from now. I'm also going to take off to be with her, which will be around the same time. Anyway, I got to soon wake Sakura up as it's going for 11 in the morning. I'll see you on December 24, at our house for the party. **_

_**Love from Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura**_

Tomoyo folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. She wrote Meilin and Li's address on it. It was only a week until the party.

Tomoyo smiled and looked at Sakura in bed. Sakura was sleeping soundly, she was in her pink pajamas, her belly was quite swollen already.

She was laying on her side, her sleeping face so cute. Tomoyo fought back a squeal and made sure her camcorder was on filming Sakura sleep.

"You're so kawaii Sakura", whispered Tomoyo lovingly. Sakura twitched a little in her sleep cutely, her hand went to her swollen stomach.

Tomoyo's starry eyes turned gentle. "And very motherly", she added in a whisper. Tomoyo put the camcorder down and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to wake her, she seems so peaceful", said Tomoyo. "Demo she and the baby will get hungry soon", thought Tomoyo aloud.

She gently shook Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, sweetie wake up", said Tomoyo softly. Sakura's emerald eyes opened.

"Tomoyo-chan...?", she asked and then yawned cutely. "Ohayo Sakura", smiled Tomoyo. "What time is it?", asked Sakura rubbing her eyes.

"It's 11:03 AM", replied Tomoyo. "Hoe? 11..", asked Sakura as it sunk it. "HOE! I slept in that late?!", she cried panicked as she sat up rather fast and winced.

"Sakura! Take it easy, you'll hurt the baby and yourself!", cried Tomoyo as she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and the other hand on her stomach.

"Gomen nasai...I just can't believe how sleepy I am...it's like I'm transforming the cards into Sakura cards all over", whimpered Sakura.

"It's ok Sakura, pregnancy is one of the best moments in a woman's life, but also one of the hardest", said Tomoyo wisely.

"Today we have no work right?", yawned Sakura. "Hai, we have the day off, demo I got you up in case the baby was hungry", said Tomoyo sweetly.

"Hai..she is and so am I", admitted Sakura. "What would you like?", asked Tomoyo.

Sakura thought for a minute. "Hmmm...I'm in the mood for watermelon, french fries and...sugar cookies", admitted Sakura having weird cravings.

"Hai, I'll bring you up some, oh anything to drink?", asked Tomoyo. "Just some orange juice", replied Sakura.

Tomoyo nodded and went downstairs. Sakura yawned stretching and rubbed her sleepy eyes again. She then felt some movement in her stomach.

Sakura blinked, her hands went to her swollen belly feeling something. Then she felt a tiny kick against her hand. It was the first time the baby kicked.

"Tomoyo-chan!", cried Sakura. Tomoyo zoomed up the stairs in an instant. "What's wrong Sakura? What is it?", she asked.

"Nothing, but come here", said Sakura. Tomoyo walked over. "Feel here", said Sakura, she took Tomoyo's hand and gently placed it on her stomach.

Tomoyo's stormy eyes grew wide as she felt the baby kick. "She's kicking!", cried Tomoyo happily. "Hai, she is", smiled Sakura her eyes full with delight.

Tomoyo smiled as she cuddled Sakura and kissed her cheek and then her stomach. "We're actually going to be parents Tomoyo-chan", smiled Sakura.

Soon Tomoyo got Sakura her food, and after having something to eat herself, Tomoyo couldn't help but feel so tired.

The cold air made both girls feel sleepy. They fed their Akita who also fell asleep on the dog bed downstairs.

Kero had got up to eat and then went back to bed wrapped in his blanket. Sakura yawned in bed pulling the pink quilt over her.

Tomoyo got into her long sleeved white nightgown and climbed into bed with her wife. "It's only 3 in the afternoon...but my eyes won't stay open", yawned Tomoyo.

"On cold days like this anyone would want to stay in bed", said Sakura tiredly. "Tomorrow we have work, so its best we get extra sleep", added Tomoyo.

Tomoyo cuddled her half asleep love and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her belly gently. "Even the baby fell asleep", added Sakura cutely.

Tomoyo smiled and held Sakura, the two girls cuddled each other and drifted to sleep easily.

The week passed by fast, since everyone was getting ready for Christmas. Sakura and Tomoyo's house had Christmas lights on the porch and front window.

Plus they had a Christmas tree. It was 5 in the evening, the party would start at 6. Sakura was placing the presents under the tree for their friends.

She then lifted a gift with white wrapping paper and a red ribbon. "Tomoyo's gift", she whispered smiling. She placed it under the tree next to her own gift from Tomoyo.

"Let's see Big brother, Yukito-san, Meilin-chan, Syaoran-kun, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Sonomi and Yamazaki-kun", counted Sakura.

Tomoyo was in the kitchen and she had eggnog, punch, cake, turkey, and all kinds of food ready for the holiday.

Kero was upstairs, Sakura went upstairs to give him his gift early. He couldn't come down to the party because of too many people.

"Kero-chan", smiled Sakura. Kero's tail wagged cutely. "Merry Christmas Lady Sakura", he said sucking up for his present.

Sakura giggled. "Merry Christmas Kero-chan, here", she said giving him a large wrapped box with two smaller presents.

Kero's face lit up. "Ooh! What is it? What is it?!", asked Kero as he began ripping the paper. It was a new video game console, a Playstation 3 along with two games for it.

Kero looked like he might burst with happiness. "WOOHOO!", he cheered as he flew around the room happily.

"Artigato Sakura! Artigato!", he said happily. "No problem Kero-chan", smiled Sakura. Kero then flew to the desk and brought a present over for Sakura.

"For me Kero-chan?", asked Sakura. Kero nodded cutely. Sakura smiled she untied the ribbon and opened it, and inside was a plush Kero for a baby.

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Kero-chan...", she said in shock. "You knitted this?", she asked. "Well...I tried. In the end I needed Tomoyo's help but its from me", he explained.

Sakura smiled warmly and held the plush Kero to herself. "Artigato Kero-chan", she smiled.

Soon she went downstairs to see Yukito and her brother arrived early. "Big brother! Yukito!", smiled Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Merry Christmas", smiled Yukito. "You look kawaii too", added Yukito. Sakura was wearing a very cute outfit, it was a yellow dress but she had red and green hair jewelry.

"Artigato", blushed Sakura. Tomoyo walked out from the kitchen in a beautiful pink dress with green shoes and a red head band.

"These decorations really are nice", said Toya impressed. "Tomoyo-chan did them", smiled Sakura.

The doorbell rang again. "I got it", smiled Tomoyo. She opened the door to see Chiharu and Yamazaki. Chiharu was in a pretty green dress while Yamazaki wore gray.

"Welcome you two", smiled Tomoyo. "Hello Tomoyo-chan", smiled Chiharu. "Chiharu-chan!", smiled Sakura happy to see her old school friend.

"Sakura-chan! You look so pretty", smiled Chiharu. Sakura blushed. "How are you feeling by the way?", asked Chiharu.

"I'm feeling good, I'm only 4 months so its ok", smiled Sakura. "Plus Tomoyo takes good care of me", said Sakura.

The doorbell rang again and it was Naoko in a red dress. "Naoko-chan!", cried Sakura happily. "Sakura-chan, long time no see!", smiled Naoko.

"Hai, it has been long", said Sakura. "Oh? Sakura-chan...", started Naoko. She's been so busy with her novel she didn't hear about Sakura being pregnant.

Naoko studied her friend closer while Sakura blushed very cutely. "Sakura-chan! How far along?", cried Naoko happily for her friend.

"Four months", replied Sakura blushing. "I bet Tomoyo-chan is happy", said Naoko. "Hai, I am very happy", smiled Tomoyo.

By 6:15, the doorbell rang again. "I got it this time honey, you sit", said Tomoyo, Sakura had been sitting in the living room.

Tomoyo opened the door to see Meilin and Syaoran. "Meilin-chan!", smiled Tomoyo. They walked in. "Wow! This place looks neat Daidouji!", said Meilin.

"Artigato", smiled Tomoyo. "Syaoran-kun, welcome", smiled Sakura. Syaoran looked at her, seeing how happy she was.

"Meilin and me are happy to come", he smiled. Sakura smiled relieved, it was just like when she realized Yukito wasn't her number one.

All this time, Tomoyo was. Tomoyo had been there since the very beginning, she was always there. No question or doubt came to Sakura's mind about Tomoyo.

The last guest was Tomoyo's mom who was late due to work, but she finally made it at 7:30.

The group first had dinner. "Too bad Eriol-kun couldn't join us", said Sakura. "He really wanted too, but the weather stopped all flights to here", said Yamazaki.

"We should call him tomorrow", suggested Tomoyo. Sakura nodded. During dessert, Sonomi stood up. "I'd like to share something", she said.

"Sakura-chan, you know I loved your mother very much. Demo we couldn't be together. However...when I would first see you and Tomoyo together as children, I prayed you would be together", said Sonomi.

"That Tomoyo wouldn't suffer the same hardships of losing the one she loves, and become bitter like me. And...here you two are together", smiled Sonomi.

"I may not have been able to hold Nadeshiko in my arms...demo, I'm happy you and my dear Tomoyo are together", said Sonomi.

"Artigato Sonomi, I love Tomoyo with all my heart", smiled Sakura. Sonomi smiled.

During present opening Tomoyo was filming happily. Sakura got a special bracelet from Tomoyo. It was pink with a red heart on it.

"They say if you always wear it, it will protect you, and somehow I'll always find you", said Tomoyo. Sakura smiled.

"Artigato Tomoyo", she smiled. She then handed Tomoyo her gift. It was a beautiful hand knitted blue scarf. "You're always making things for me Tomoyo", said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan...it's so beautiful!", smiled Tomoyo. Sakura smiled. She got her brother a new watch, she got Yukito a whole basket of sweets.

She got Chiharu a plush Reindeer, Yamazaki a joke book, Naoko a Stephen King novel, Sonomi a new dress, Meilin a Martial arts film and Syaoran a new sweater.

Soon the party ended, by 10 at night Sakura and Tomoyo were in bed, exhausted. Kero had fallen asleep playing his new video game.


	12. Haruka

In the bedroom, Keroberos was sitting on the floor starring intently at the Sakura book, it was glowing golden. His golden eyes were intense.

The book opened and all the Sakura cards flew in a circle above Keroberos. "When Sakura gives birth to her child...it will only be a matter of time before we all have a new master", said Keroberos.

Suddenly a few cards turned to their main bodies. DASH, WINDY, FREEZE, MIRROR, ARROW and WOODY.

"I assume you were listening", growled Keroberos. "A new master!? What is the meaning of this?!", demanded ARROW.

"Don't play stupid, we all knew this day would come, Sakura won't be our master forever", said Keroberos.

"But Sakura is such a good master, she treats us like her friends, we can't get a better master than her", said MIRROR.

"I've grown to love Sakura! We can't be getting a new master", said WINDY. "I'm sick and tired of switching my loyalty!", snarled DASH suddenly.

"First Clow, then Rei-chan, then Li, and then Sakura", growled DASH. "It's true you've had more masters than any of us DASH, but so has FREEZE", said Keroberos.

"Maybe it won't be for a long time yet", said WOODY. "A long time to us in hundreds of years, to humans today is only a few years", said Keroberos.

"I say good", said FREEZE suddenly. Keroberos and the other cards starred at FREEZE in shock. "I'm tired of this master", the card said.

"Have you lost your senses?", snarled Keroberos. "I liked having Syaoran as a master better. Sakura is too soft", growled FREEZE.

"How dare you say that!", growled DASH. "Sakura always treated us well!", said WINDY. Dash growled at FREEZE, who towered over DASH.

"Enough! I will talk to Sakura about all your feelings, as much as I don't want to stress her. She's going to have the baby any time now. Now please, this meeting is over", snarled Keroberos.

The creatures turned back to cards. Keroberos sighed and his angel wings wrapped around his body, he transformed back to his small form.

"I swear what is with all of them", said Kero. "Kero-chan!", came Sakura's voice. Kero flew down to the living room, he saw Sakura resting on the couch, Tomoyo right by her.

Sakura's stomach had gotten much bigger, she was nine months pregnant and due anytime. Tomoyo was holding her in her arms.

Kero flew over. "Sakura...", started Kero. "Hai?", asked Sakura. Kero hesitated, he looked at his master, she seemed really tired.

"No, it's nothing", he finally said. "Hoe..? Are you sure Kero-chan?", asked Sakura concerned. "I'm sure, I was just wondering...when can I have a new game?", lied Kero, he was good at that.

"Hoe?! Kero-chan, we don't have the money right now!", scolded Sakura. "Ah, you're right", said Kero, he flew off.

"I'd rather have Sakura scold me than be stressed about the cards", he thought as he flew upstairs.

"Kero-chan is acting strange", said Tomoyo. "Who knows with him", said Sakura. "Sakura-chan, are you feeling all right?", asked Tomoyo worriedly.

"Hai, I'm fine Tomoyo-chan, just tired", replied Sakura, and she did look it. Tomoyo smiled gently, looking worried at the same time.

"You need lots of sleep tonight Sakura, you need all your energy", said Tomoyo. Sakura nodded knowing she was right.

Tomoyo helped Sakura upstairs and soon they went to bed. Tomoyo slept peacefully by Sakura, who was also fast asleep.

Her hand didn't leave her swollen stomach at all. Sakura opened her emerald eyes, she sat up suddenly.

"Why do I feel restless...?", she asked herself quietly. She felt a little uncomfortable too. Suddenly Sakura saw the Sakura book glowing.

"Hoe..?", asked Sakura. She got up weakly and walked over. Suddenly, the Mirror card glowed. "MIRROR?", asked Sakura.

The card's main body then appeared and it took the form of Sakura. "MIRROR?", asked Sakura confused.

"Gomen nasai for surprising you", said MIRROR in her usual sweet tone. "It's okay, but what's wrong?", asked Sakura.

"I just want you to know not to worry about us cards, and that we are all so happy your our master", said MIRROR.

"Artigato MIRROR, even though all those incidents have been over for so long, I still worry that I'm not giving the cards enough attention since I got pregnant...", said Sakura.

MIRROR smiled. "You truly have. Besides, we all hope you have a safe childbirth, and your baby will someday be our new master", said MIRROR.

Sakura blinked, her eyes lit up. "MIRROR...artigato", she smiled. MIRROR smiled and then turned back into a card.

Sakura smiled warmly and placed the card back in the book.

Sakura felt suddenly tired and went back to bed with Tomoyo. Inside the book, soundless to everyone outside the book, the cards argued.

"MIRROR, you soft idiot!", yelled FREEZE. "You didn't even say how we were worried about...!", yelled SHOT.

"I don't want to hear it out of any of you! Sakura is very fragile right now, she doesn't need to deal with our pity worries", said MIRROR.

"Matte MIRROR, is she okay?", asked WINDY. "I got a feeling it won't be long until she has the baby", admitted MIRROR.

Sakura twitched in her sleep, she turned over on her side and struggled to get comfortable. As she tried to drift back to sleep, she kept getting pains in her stomach.

Sakura whimpered, she tried to ignore the pain but suddenly a sharp pain seized her. Sakura cried out in pain clutching the pillow.

"Sakura?", asked Tomoyo waking. "Sakura, what's wrong?", asked Tomoyo worriedly, she turned the lamp on.

"It hurts Tomoyo...", whimpered Sakura. Tomoyo took the blanket off Sakura and felt her stomach. "Tomoyo-chan, I think its time", whimpered Sakura shaking, feeling scared.

"Okay honey, its ok, just breathe", soothed Tomoyo as she stroked Sakura's hair. "I'll call the midwife", soothed Tomoyo.

They did plan a homebirth. Sakura whimpered, she sat up slightly on the propped pillows but she then cried out in pain.

"Tomoyo...!", cried Sakura fearfully. "The midwife is on her way!", cried Tomoyo, she ran in. "How long until she gets here?", asked Sakura breathing heavily.

"Only 10 minutes", replied Tomoyo, she held Sakura's hand. "Tomoyo-chan...I don't know...if the baby will wait that long!", cried Sakura.

"Nani?", asked Tomoyo worriedly. "My water already broke...", cried Sakura weakly. "Just hang in there Sakura! She'll be here soon, just keep breathing sweetie", soothed Tomoyo.

Sakura whimpered nodding and breathed deeply, clutching Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo felt so excited but at the same time she was worried to death.

She hated seeing her Sakura-chan in such pain. The midwife arrived within ten minutes. "Her water already broke?", asked the midwife urgently.

"Hai, ten minutes ago", replied Tomoyo worriedly. "All right, then the baby is ready. I must say this is rare, first time labors normally last hours if not days", said the midwife shocked.

Sakura whimpered breathing deeply. Tomoyo took her hand. "Tomoyo, I'm scared", cried Sakura. "Don't worry baby, you'll do just fine", soothed Tomoyo.

"And I promise I won't let go of your hand", said Tomoyo. Sakura nodded whimpering.

Soon Sakura was pushing, and it wasn't taking long at all .Things were going smoothly, no complications at all.

About 10 more minutes passed, and it was nearly over. Sakura fell back gasping for air after a strong long push.

"Catch your breath Sakura-chan, it's almost over sweetie", soothed Tomoyo worriedly, she wiped Sakura's forehead with a cold washcloth.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled deeply, her chest rising up and down. "Almost done sweetie, you're doing so well. Just one more push", said the midwife gently.

Sakura moaned in pain and tiredness. "Almost Sakura, you're doing amazing, you'll be a mommy in just one minute", soothed Tomoyo.

Sakura looked into Tomoyo's stormy blue eyes and nodded. In her mind, she thought of her invincible spell. "I'll defiantly be all right...", she thought in her mind.

Sakura whimpered and pushed one more time, she then fell back gasping for air and they heard a baby crying.

"It's a girl!", said the midwife. Tomoyo's eyes lit up. "A girl Sakura!", she cried happily. Sakura looked. "Let me see her...!", pleaded Sakura.

The midwife brought the now cleaned baby over, wrapped in a pink blanket. Sakura held her baby girl, the baby stopped crying and looked up at her parents.

"She's so beautiful", cried Sakura weakly but happily. The baby had dark brown hair already. "She's so kawaii like her mommy!", cried Tomoyo, she was bursting with happiness.

"What shall we name her?", asked Tomoyo. "Haruka", replied Sakura smiling. "Haruka it is then", said Tomoyo.

After the midwife left, Sakura had finished feeding her baby and was now resting. Haruka was asleep in her bassinet.

Tomoyo suddenly went over to her purse which was on the nightstand by Sakura and pulled a hidden camcorder out.

She then went over to the dresser which was against the wall across from the bottom of the bed, and pulled another hidden camcorder from the books.

"TOMOYO!", cried Sakura realized, she turned bright red. "I hope it came out ok, I filmed from two angles", said Tomoyo cutely.

"You...f-f-filmed it!?", cried Sakura still red as an apple. "Hai! Of course! I could never miss filming the birth of our daughter!", cried Tomoyo.

Sakura was bright red, she couldn't believe it. But she sighed, too tired to press the matter and smiled. At least Tomoyo was happy.


	13. Parenthood

"She's so kawaii!", cried Chiharu. "Simply beautiful!", said Naoko. Sakura, Tomoyo, their baby girl, Naoko, Chiharu, and Yamazaki were all at a park having a picnic.

Haruka was 4 months old. "Artigato", blushed Sakura. "She really is a beautiful baby Sakura-chan!", said Chiharu.

"And to think, she was born very fast", said Tomoyo. "Lucky!", whined Chiharu. She already had a daughter who was 5 and at school currently.

"My labor lasted 26 hours", she admitted. "That's long", said Sakura. "Yamazaki was a nervous wreck, you should have seen him", giggled Chiharu.

"Right Yamazaki?", asked Chiharu. "About pregnancy, back in the feudal era times there were no hospitals or anything", said Yamazaki going into one of his lies.

"You got to be kidding me", said Chiharu. "There were no doctors, so humans lived more like animals back then, living in harmony with deer, rabbits and foxes", said Yamazki.

Sakura nodded, naturally believing him while Tomoyo giggled knowing it was a lie. "Women ended up giving birth in dens while foxes watched over them, but most of those women died in childbirth and the babies were raised by foxes and became feral", Yamazaki continued to lie.

"Hoe!", cried Sakura. Haruka who was in Sakura's lap looked like she was listening intently, just like her mom.

"There he goes again, lying", said Chiharu. "That was a lie?", asked Sakura clueless. Haruka looked up at her mom cutely with her green eyes matching her mom's.

Tomoyo smiled. "Still, Haruka-chan is so kawaii", smiled Naoko. Sakura blushed. Soon the girls returned home by 3 in the afternoon.

Sakura sat on the couch in the living room and got a bottle of baby formula and bottle fed her daughter.

Tomoyo walked in with tea. Sakura smiled watching her wife. For a moment, she thought of Tomoyo being pregnant.

She would like even more delicate but at the same time more beautiful. She pictured Tomoyo as a loving breastfeeding mom.

Tomoyo was already a natural beauty, her long violet black hair and stormy eyes. "Tomoyo-chan, you really are beautiful", smiled Sakura.

Tomoyo blushed. "But not as kawaii as you Sakura", smiled Tomoyo. Sakura blushed. Haruka finished her bottle and yawned cutely.

Sakura smiled and cradled her baby girl. "She really is precious, as kawaii as her mommy", said Tomoyo softly. "Tomoyo, I think you would make a great loving mommy", said Sakura.

Tomoyo blinked cutely. "I would love to see you...pregnant with our second child", admitted Sakura. "Sakura...", said Tomoyo blushing, her heart racing a little.

"Then..all right. When Haruka is 2 we'll have another", smiled Tomoyo. Sakura's eyes lit up happily.

Sakura soon got Haruka asleep in her crib, Kero was asleep in his bed after eating a big dinner and dessert.

Sakura cuddled Tomoyo in bed as they drifted to sleep.

By the next afternoon, Tomoyo was filming Sakura who was playing with Haruka who was in her baby swing.

Haruka giggled cutely and had a pink baby blanket on that Tomoyo made for her. "My precious Haruka, you're truly the world to me", cooed Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled, her eyes lit up and her heart racing. This was a true blessing, to be able to film, see Sakura so motherly.

"Sakura, you're such a good mom", said Tomoyo. Sakura blushed. "Artigato..but you are two, already I see it and you're not even pregnant yet", said Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled blushing. Haruka fussed a little wanting to swing more. Sakura smiled patiently and moved the swing more and Haruka went back to giggling happily.

"She's so kawaii!", cried Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan, don't you start your new job next month?", asked Sakura. "Hai, I'm the camera person. I simply film movies", replied Tomoyo.

"That's amazing!", smiled Sakura. "Demo, I only want it to be temporary, I want to be home with my Sakura and our Haruka", said Tomoyo.

"Hai", smiled Sakura. Haruka then yawned very cutely. "Awww are you sleepy sweetie?", cooed Sakura.

Kero flew down. "Kero-chan, come see Haruka", said Sakura. Kero flew over. "Wow, she really is growing", said Kero.

Haruka blinked seeing Kero. She then reached her hands out and hugged Kero to herself. "What..! Can't breathe!", said Kero.

Sakura giggled. "Haruka, don't hug Kero-chan too tight, he's not a toy", said Sakura gently. Haruka somehow understanding, loosened her grip but continued to hug him.

"You take a nap with Haruka Kero-chan", said Tomoyo. "I suppose I have no choice, oh well", said Kero settling in the baby's arms.

"Hey Sakura-chan...", said Tomoyo once Haruka and Kero were asleep. "Nani?", asked Sakura. "You know...Haruka, she'll have magic like you?", said Tomoyo.

"I know, I think she does. Which means someday I'd pass the Sakura Cards and the guardians to her", said Sakura.

"Do you think the cards and the guardians will be ok with that?", asked Tomoyo.

"Kero-chan already is I can tell. Yue-san...I hope so. He doesn't seem to like switching masters. And I'm sure the cards will be fine. MIRROR really understands", replied Sakura.

By late at night, Sakura and Tomoyo were cuddled in each other's arms fast asleep. Haruka was sleeping in her crib cuddling a plush toy.

Kero flew out the window and transformed to his true lion form. He flew to Penguin park to see Yue waiting.

"A new master already", said Yue. "Give it a rest. It would be anywhere between 10 years to 30 for all we know", said Keroberos.

"Besides, you saw her as the snow rabbit", said Keroberos. "She does look a lot like Sakura, that is for sure", said Yue.

"She has the green eyes...Yue", said Keroberos. Yue looked at him. "Even if Haruka becomes our master one day, Sakura will always not only be our friend, but our family", said Keroberos.

Yue didn't say anything, but he was listening. "Sakura's grown up but she and Tomoyo are still very young. A lot is still yet to happen. They are planning on a second child. Tomoyo would carry so the baby wouldn't have magic", said Keroberos.

"And the cards?", asked Yue after a moment of silence. "Most of them are all right and accepted they will have a new master someday. MIRROR and WINDY really showed respect about it", said Keroberos.

"Demo...a few of the cards aren't happy", admitted Keroberos. "FREEZE and DASH mainly", he said. "Why?", asked Yue.

"DASH has had more masters than any of the other cards. Clow, Rei, the kid and Sakura. I think he feels like he will never have a one and true master. FREEZE...FREEZE claims he would rather have the kid as a master", said Keroberos.

"FREEZE has always been that type of card, wanting a tough master and not soft one, but what FREEZE doesn't understand is, Sakura is not soft", said Yue.

"All we can do is continue to help and protect Sakura, and Tomoyo. Tomoyo is just as precious to Sakura as us and the cards", said Keroberos.

Yue nodded.

The wind blew, breezing through Keroberos' golden fur and angel wings. "Times are changing...again", said Keroberos intensely, his golden eyes set on the full moon.

**Author's Note: sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, next will be longer! **


End file.
